Halo?
by codenameL
Summary: [COMPLETED] Jongin yang iseng mencoba fitur baru pada aplikasi chatnya dan bertemu seseorang yang menurut aplikasi adalah pasangan yang cocok untuknya. SeKai/HunKai fic.
1. Prekuel

**Halo?**

 **Story by codenameL**

 **Sehun/Kai | Boys Love/Romance/a bit angst? | Oneshot**

 **Summary:** Jongin yang iseng mencoba fitur baru pada aplikasi chatnya dan  
bertemu seseorang yang menurut aplikasi adalah pasangan yang cocok untuknya

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Bosan.

Jongin siang itu merasa sangat bosan dan haus. Terik matahari di saat musim panas memang lebih kejam dari musim lainnya. Jongin rasanya ingin meleleh karena kepanasan. Beruntung dia menemukan solusi untuk mengatasi kebosanan dan rasa hausnya itu.

"Ah! Ada tutorial baru."

Tangannya segera menekan mouse dengan cepat dan memilih download. Selagi menunggu file unduhannya selesai, Jongin menyeruput es jeruk yang berada di dekatnya. Menghabiskan waktu di warnet memang paling menyenangkan, pikir Jongin.

Di sini lah Jongin sejak dua jam lalu, menghabiskan waktu liburannya di sebuah warnet. Selain karena warnet langganannya ini memiliki paket internet hemat, minuman dan makanannya enak, tempatnya juga ber-AC. Sungguh sebuah surga bagi Jongin.

Satu jam pertama dia lalui dengan bermain game online, Jongin bertemu dengan teman sekolahnya, Baekhyun dan Xiumin di salah satu server. Walaupun dirinya tidak sekelas dengan mereka, namun Jongin cukup mengenal baik dikarenakan mereka sering bermain di server yang sama.

Satu jam berikutnya Jongin memilih untuk menjelajah internet, mulai dari membaca walkthrough, mengecek episode terbaru dari tv seri yang diikutinya hingga menonton video youtube yang di mana berakhir dengan Jongin menonton menu makanan MacDonalds di seluruh dunia, ini masih lebih baik. Jongin belum terlalu bosan menjelajah youtube, bisa-bisa nanti dia memilih untuk menonton cara kuda laut melahirkan.

' _Ping!'_

' _Ping!'_

Terdengar bunyi notifikasi dari salah satu situs chat yang sering Jongin gunakan. Ternyata itu dari Baekhyun dan Xiumin, mereka sepertinya beristirahat sejenak dari game online.

 _[Bthelight] Aaaaaah PC nya tiba-tiba lag :(_

 _[frozenmint] Setidaknya servermu tidak crash seperti milikku Baek_

 _[Bthelight] Server hyung crash? Kekekekeke sabar hyung_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] Terjadi sesuatu saat kalian kutinggal?_

 _[Bthelight] NINI!_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] -_-_

 _[frozenmint] Hai Jonginie *waves emoji*_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] hi hyung(s)_

 _[Bthelight] ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah baca walkthroughnya?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] tadi kubaca sedikit, benar kata xiumin hyung kita harus menemui penyihirnya dulu_

 _[frozenmint] Tuh sudah kubilang_

 _[Bthelight] kukira bisaaaa soalnya ada panah tadi_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] ada tanda panah, tahunya kita terbuang ke level 0 - -"_

 _[Bthelight] hehehehe_

 _[frozenmint] untung masih punya spells card_

Grup chat itu hanya berisi tiga orang yang umumnya membahas tentang game, makanan dan kadang-kadang tugas sekolah. _Display name_ mereka juga bukan dengan nama asli melainkan nama ID mereka di game. Ya, karena situs ini cukup luas, kalian bisa bertemu dengan banyak orang dari penjuru dunia dan tidak semuanya memakai nama asli. Jongin memiliki kontak Baekhyun dan Xiumin namun dia lebih nyaman menggunakan chat ini, selain fiturnya yang simpel, emoji dan sticker yang dimiliki juga lucu.

 _[Bthelight] Oh iya sepertinya situs ini baru diupgrade kemarin_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] apa bedanya? Tambah emoji?_

 _[frozenmint] *insert baozi emoji*_

 _[frozenmint] wah ada baozi_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] pas denganmu hyung haha_

 _[Bthelight] Ish bukan itu_

 _[Bthelight] *insert mad puppy emoji*_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] *insert puppy melet emoji*_

 _[Bthelight] tadi baru kucoba, dulu kan kita cuma bisa menambahkan teman kalau tahu idnya, sekarang bisa cari teman secara random_

 _[frozenmint] bukannya memang sudah lama ada baek?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] kudetnya jangan kebangetan juga_

 _[Bthelight] bukaaaaan :(_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] ?_

 _[frozenmint] ...?_

 _[Bthelight] maksudnya, servernya yang pilih, bukan kita yang pilih. Itu lho yang ada gambar circle yang tulisan find new mate!_

 _[_ _i_ _m_ _.darklord_ _] oooh itu_

 _[frozenmint] lalu kau sudah menemukan matemu baek? Kekeke_

 _[Bthelight] hyung mah :(_

 _[Bthelight] lagi ngobrol sih hehehehhe_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] wkwk bilang aja baek mau nyaranin ke kita biar coba fitur yang itu hyung_

 _[frozenmint] kekeke promosi terselebung ya?_

 _[Bthelight] BIAR KALIAN GAK JOMBLO SAMPAI AKHIR MUSIM PANAS. BYE_

 _[frozenmint] aku bisa ditabok luhan kalau ikutan begitu_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] lho beneran sama luhan? Luxhan7?_

 _[Bthelight] EEEEEEH?_

 _[frozenmint] hehehe, udah sebulanan_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] hyung..._

 _[Bthelight] FROZENMINT HYUNG YANG SELAMA INI KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU ITU JA-HAT_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] traktir traktir hyung, items bisa lah *cat wink emoji*_

 _[Bthelight] POKOKNYA MAU DIBELIIN NEW ROBE HYUNG_

 _[frozenmint] tekor bisa-bisa hahaha_

 _[Bthelight] berarti sekarang jongin harus coba. BIAR GA JOMBLO_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] -_-_

Jongin pun memilih untuk membiarkan kedua temannya itu saling bercengkrama sementara dirinya menyeruput habis es jeruknya. Matanya pun teralih pada fitur baru yang Baekhyun sebutkan tadi. _Find New Mate_ , itu yang tertulis di sana. Mungkin situs ini membuka cabang lain agar para jomblo tidak hanya mengobrol dengan temannya melainkan mencari pasangan juga. Sedikit penasaran, Jongin pun mengarahkan kursornya ke fitur tersebut lalu menekannya dua kali.

' _Find Your Mate._

 _Temukan pasanganmu_

 _bisa jadi dia akan menjadi calon pacarmu atau calon partner kerja kelak!'_

Ternyata tidak hanya pasangan, partner kerja juga bisa, pikir Jongin. Mungkin pengunjung situs ini bukan hanya anak sekolahan seperti dia. Hanya terdapat dua pilhan sebelum server memulai untuk mencari pasangan. Pertama adalah pasangan seperti apa yang dicari, berhubung pilihannya hanya mate dan partner, Jongin memilih mate. Lalu yang kedua ada preferensi seksualitas, di sini Jongin agak berpikir lama dan memilih 'bi' sebagai pilhannya. Well, kalau dia dapat gadis cantik, bagus dan kalau dia dapat pria baik lumayan juga, bisa minta dibelikan beberapa items untuk gamesnya.

Iseng juga kau Jongin.

Selesai dengan keduanya Jongin menekan tombol search dan selagi menunggu, Jongin keluar dari bilik warnetnya untuk memesan minuman dan makanan.

.

.

' _Searching your mate'_

 _._

 _._

' _Found'_

 _._

 _._

' _lightsaber is your mate'_

' _Chat with him?'_

 _YES | NO_

 _._

 _._

Begitu Jongin kembali dengan es teh manis dan sepiring sandwich beserta keripik kentang, layar monitornya menunjukan dua notifikasi. Pertama dari aplikasi yang mengunduh filenya, kedua dari situs chat yang digunakannya tadi.

"O-oh," Jongin sedikit membuka mulutnya. Tidak menyangka kalau server yang mencari pasangannya cukup unik, mengingat bahwa asal usul id name yang Jongin gunakan berasal dari film juga. Pemuda tan itu meletakan makanannya lalu mengklik tombol _yes_ , entah kenapa dirinya menjadi berdebar-debar, padahal hanya mengajak chat seseorang–yang menurut server adalah matenya– yang cukup asing bagi Jongin.

Jongin terdiam sejenak di depan keyboardnya. Apa dia harus mengatakan halo?

' _Halo, kau juga mencoba fitur mencari mate?'_

' _Halo namaku Jongin, kau siapa?'_

' _Halo? Pedang?'_

Masih banyak halo-halo lainnya yang terpikirkan oleh Jongin. Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya, bingung. Bahkan Jongin tidak tahu apakah dia pria atau perempuan?!

Oh.

Tadi tertulis 'chat with him' berarti laki-laki. Oke, mungkin Jongin bisa berbasa-basi dulu.

 _[lightsaber] halo?_

Belum sempat Jongin menulis kata 'halo bro,' pemuda itu tersentak dengan suara notifikasi chat dari matenya. Mungkin dirinya terlalu lama berpikir sehingga pria diujung sana memulai chat duluan.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] halo juga..._

.

Ugh, dia malah terkesan kaku.

 _._

 _[_ _lightsaber] jangan kaku begitu, santai saja_

.

Sepertinya dia membaca atmosfir dari Jongin.

 _._

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] apakah kelihatan?_

 _[lightsaber] sedikit_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] kenapa id mu pedang?_

 _._

Jongin otomatis menutup mulutnya, reflek karena kebodohannya sendiri. Ya, dia memang sudah penasaran dari tadi.

 _._

 _[lightsaber] aku suka star wars dan menurutku lightsaber itu senjata keren_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] ooh begitu_

 _[lightsaber] apa kau suka menonton star wars?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] ya baru tahun ini, sejak episode ke-7 nya keluar_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] aku jadi menonton semua episode sebelumnya_

 _[lightsaber] wah keren, lalu idmu itu apa karena Darth Vader?_

 _._

Jongin tersenyum tipis sambil membaca pertanyaan itu lalu membalas chatnya.

.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] sebenarnya gabungan, bisa untuk Darth Vader, bisa juga untuk You-Know-Who, kau tahu kan?_

 _[lightsaber] ah, kau menonton Harry Potter juga ternyata_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] tingtong! Kau betul_

 _[lightsaber] berarti aku ada di sisi the Forces dan kau di dark forces...?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] bisa dibilang begitu_

 _[lightsaber] berarti kau jahat dong? *grins emoji*_

 _._

Pertama kalinya Jongin melihat pemuda lightsaber itu menggunakan emoji, walupun hanya emoji normal.

 _._

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] jahat tidak yaa_

 _[lightsaber] apa aku harus melawanmu dengan pedang laser? Kekeke_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] hahaha tidak perlu, aku orang baik kok hanya saja menyukai karakter jahat, itu saja_

Cukup lama Jongin berbicara dengan pemuda lightsaber tersebut, sampai beberapa kali sempat mengabaikan notif chat dari grupnya dan membalas pesan Junmyeon–kakaknya, secara singkat, karena dirinya sudah diminta pulang ke rumah.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] aku sudah dihubungi orang rumah untuk kembali_

 _[lightsaber] oh? Kau sedang tidak di rumah?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] iya, begitulah_

 _[lightsaber] hati-hati di jalan_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] thank you, sampai jumpa lightsaber!_

 _[lightsaber] sampai jumpa, dark lord_

 _-_ _im_ _.darklord_ _added lightsaber as a friend -_

 _-_ _im_ _.darklord_ _is offline -_

Jongin mematikan PC itu sebelum berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar biaya warnet dan juga makannya tadi. Tidak menyangka hari ini akan berakhir cukup menyenangkan bagi Jongin. Senyuman tidak luput dari wajahnya hingga dia tiba di rumah. Dirinya bahkan melupakan rencananya untuk meminta dibelikan items jika orang yang diajak chat adalah pria. Entahlah sepertinya pemuda dengan ID lightsaber itu menarik.

"Pasti tempo hari kau menemukan matemu?" tanya Baekhyun saat Jongin baru tiba di kafe dan mendudukan bokongnya. Jongin mendelik ke arah Baekhyun, tatapannya seakan mengatakan _come-on-bro-ini-baru-juga-sampai_ tapi Baekhyun tidak memedulikan itu, dia masih penasaran kenapa Jongin mengabaikan chat mereka kemarin.

"Jawab aku Jongin," rengek Baekhyun saat melihat Jongin asyik memesan makanan. Biasanya jika dirinya tidak berada di warnet. Jongin memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun dan Xiumin di sebuah cafe, yang juga menyediakan jasa wifi. Ya, ujungnya dia akan bermain game online juga teman-temannya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Baek?" tanya Jongin seusai memesan makanan. Baekhyun melipat tangannya, tidak senang. "Yah, kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku yang bertanya padamu Dark Lord!" gerutu Baekhyun yang akan selalu mengucapkan ID jika orang itu sedang menyebalkan baginya. Jongin terkikik melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sedang kesal. "Iya, aku menemukannya. Puas?"

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong?"

"Tadi yakin kalau aku menemukan mate, kenapa sekarang ragu," gerutu Jongin sambil memutar bola matanya. "Tidak seru nih."

Baekhyun hanya memberi cengiran khasnya, lalu memajukan badannya. "Jadi, siapa namanya? Asalnya dari mana?" tanya pemuda manis itu seakan menginterogasi Jongin.

"Tidak tahu," Jongin mengangkat bahunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu? Kau tidak tanya?"

Jongin pun menggeleng. "Tidak terpikirkan olehku. Lagipula fungsinya untuk mengobrol kan bukan untuk mencari tahu identitas asli teman ngobrolmu,"

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menjambak rambut Jongin karena frustasi dan pemuda itu benar-benar melakukannya pada Jongin. Baekhyun baru melepasnya saat Jongin memohon untuk melepaskannya. "Sakit tahu," gerutu Jongin samil mengelus kepalanya. "Memangnya kau tahu nama matemu?"

"Tentu saja! Namanya Kim Jongdae, tapi dia memintaku untuk memanggilnya Chen, tinggalnya di...Siheung!"

Pemuda tan itu memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat ekspresi ceria dari Baekhyun. "Kalian semudah itu memberi informasi," komentar Jongin. "Xiumin hyung begitu juga?" tanya Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Xiumin yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Xiumin yang merasa dirinya dipanggil hanya menoleh sejenak. "Ha? Apa?"

"Kau dengan Luhan, hyung. Apa langsung memberi tahu identitas saat pertama bertemu?" tanya Jongin mengulang pertanyaannya. Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya, tampak sedang berpikir. "Seingatku tidak saat pertama bertemu,"

"Tuh kan!" sahut Jongin melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tapi di pertemuan kedua atau ketiga."

"Lihat, sama saja cepat!" balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah. "Kau yang terlalu sering menyembunyikan identitasmu, nini," goda Baekhyun dengan memanggil nama kecil Jongin. Sedikitnya Jongin agak menyalahkan Junmyeon yang selalu memanggilnya 'Nini' di telepon atau saat ada Baekhyun.

"Kan tidak semua orang ingin identitasnya langsung diketahui, bisa jadi dia _sasaeng_ , _stalker_ atau _hacker_ ," ujar Jongin. Baekhyun sedikit tertawa saat mendengar Jongin menyebut kata sasaeng. "Memangnya kau artis," ledeknya. "Lagipula, kalau mereka tahu namaku mereka akan mudah menemukanku di sosial media." tambah Jongin.

" _Good point!_ " celetuk Xiumin yang sejak tadi diam mendengar. Matanya tidak mengarah pada Jongin dan Baekhyun melainkan ke laptop dan bahkan sekarang pemuda itu sedang meminum ice cappucinonya. Jongin dan Baekhyun sudah biasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini, mereka hanya menghela nafas.

Keadaan menjadi hening sejak makanan pesanan Jongin datang, karena mereka semua sedang sibuk menatap laptop masing-masing. Hanya alunan musik dari dalam kafe itu yang terdengar. "Situs yang kemarin ada aplikasinya tidak?" tanya Jongin memecahkan keheningan tersebut. "Mungkin, coba cek _playstore_ ," usul Xiumin. Jongin pun menyikut Baekhyun yang sedang asyik menyumpal telinganya dengan headphone. "Situs kemarin ada aplikasinya tidak?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali melantunkan lagu yang sedang didengarnya. Jongin menghela nafasnya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, sementara dirinya sibuk memeriksa _playstore_ , Jongin mendengar bunyi notifikasi chat dari laptopnya.

 _[lightsaber] halo?_

Senyuman tipis muncul di wajah Jongin, tangannya segera mengetik pesan balasan.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] halo lightsaber_

 _[lightsaber] kekeke halo dark lord_

 _[lightsaber] apa kabarmu?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] lumayan kenyang, kau?_

 _[lightsaber] wah, sudah makan duluan, tidak ajak-ajak nih_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] kapan-kapan kuajak kalau tempatmu dekat hahaha_

 _[lightsaber] kalau dari London itu dekat kah?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] he? Kau dari London?_

 _[lightsaber] bukan, kan hanya berandai-andai_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] kukira...tentu saja itu jauh! Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris_

 _[lightsaber] memangnya sejak tadi kita berbahasa Inggris?_

Jongin tersipu malu saat membacanya. Benar juga kata pria itu, sejak tadi mereka berkomunikasi dalam bahasa Korea. Mereka membahas banyak hal, paling banyak tentang film dan juga game sampai Jongin tidak sengaja cerita kalau dia bermain game online dan ternyata pria lightsaber itu juga bermain game yang sama dengannya.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] kau juga bermain?_

 _[lightsaber] hanya sesekali, menghilangkan jenuhku_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] sering bermain di server berapa?_

 _[lightsaber] hmm...kurasa di server 12 atau 14, terkadang di server 9_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] kenapa kita tidak pernah bertemu ya?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] biasanya main di server 7, tapi sering ke server 14 atau 12 juga_

 _[lightsaber] aku sudah hampir dua bulan tidak bermain game_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] hoo, kau sibuk?_

 _[lightsaber] ya... begitulah_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] kalau kau ada waktu, mungkin kita bisa bermain bersama_

 _[lightsaber] kuusahakan_

 _[lightsaber] *smiles emoji*_

Entah kenapa Jongin tidak suka dengan emoji yang dipakai pria lightsaber itu, senyumnya seakan dipaksa.

"He? Dia bermain juga?" tanya Baekhyun dari belakang Jongin tanpa sadar. Jongin yang tidak memerhatikan sekelilingnya sejak tadi, akhirnya menoleh. "Tanyakan namanya, tanyakan!" desak Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Jongin semangat. "Nanti saja."

"Ah, Nini tidak seru!" gerutu Baekhyun mencoba mengambil alih keyboard milik Jongin. Namun pemuda tan itu berhasil menghalaunya, sayang hasil dari aduan tangan mereka terkirim ke chat.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] HEAFANMAEUALAM;AMA;EIPF;AM_

 _[lightsaber] ?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] maaf maaf, itu temanku_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] maksudku, dia ingin mengetik di chat ini_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] tapi berhasil kuhalangi_

 _[lightsaber] kekeke kalian sedang rebutan keyboard?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] aku sedang menyelamatkan keyboardku! *puppy mad emoji*_

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin menggunakan emoji saat chat dengan lightsaber. Dia tidak sadar meluapkan ekspresinya.

 _._

 _[lightsaber] emojimu lucu, pas denganmu_

 _._

Rasanya Jongin ingin bersembunyi di dalam lemari pendingin sekarang.

 _._

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] ti-tidak!_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] kalau sticker puppy memang lucu, aku tidak_

 _[lightsaber] benarkah?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] iya, benar!_

 _[lightsaber] tapi dari caramu berbicara, aku bisa membayangkannya_

 _[lightsaber] pasti lucu_

 _._

Jongin dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang tertawa di sampingnya karena melilhat ekspresinya yang semerah tomat.

 _._

 _[lightsaber] jadi, temanmu ingin mengatakan apa tadi?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] dia ingin bertanya..._

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] apa situs ini ada aplikasinya di ponsel?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] hehe_

 _._

Butuh waktu semenit sebelum pemuda lightsaber itu menjawab.

 _._

 _[lightsaber] kurasa ada, coba cek playstore atau applestore di ponselmu_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] cari namanya?_

 _[lightsaber] ex'act chat_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] hoo, oke, thank you pedang laser!_

 _[lightsaber] sama-sama tuan kegelapan_

Sesampainya di rumah, Jongin segera merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, mencari nama situs tersebut di playstore dan ternyata ada. Tidak butuh lama untuk melakukan registrasi karena Jongin sudah memiliki ID, dia pun memeriksa daftar temannya dan sedikit berharap bahwa pemuda lightsaber itu masih online. Didapatinya ada lambang hijau di sebelah nama lightsaber Jongin tersenyum tanpa sadar dan memulai chat kembali.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] ternyata benar-benar ada_

 _[lightsaber] kau kira aku bercanda? kekeke_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] hehe, teman-temanku terkadang suka mengerjai_

 _[lightsaber] mungkin karena kau gampang ditipu_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] ti-tidak mungkin_

 _[lightsaber] bisa saja, seperti saat kubilang kota London_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] aku kan memang mengira kau tinggal di sana_

 _[lightsaber] kau terlewat polos sepertinya_

Percakapan itu pun berlanjut hingga Jongin tertidur dan esoknya dia mendapatkan ucapan selamat pagi dari lightsaber. Paginya dimulai dengan senyuman cerah. Kegiatan Jongin selama liburan musim panas, sama seperti biasanya. Mulai dari tidur, makan, bermain game, berkumpul bersama Baekhyun dan Xiumin, berjalan-jalan dengan Junmyeon dan tidak lepas mengobrol dengan pemuda yang memiliki ID lightsaber. Lama kelamaan, Jongin mulai mengetahui kalau pemuda itu sudah lulus sekolah dan bekerja di suatu tempat. Awalnya cukup membuat kaget karena selama ini dia berbicara dengan om-om! Namun, perbedaan umurnya tidak terlampau jauh, hanya berbeda lima tahun.

"Aku dan Chen beda tiga tahun, dia anak kuliahan," celetuk Baekhyun yang sedang bermain playstation di kamar Jongin. "Kau hyung?" tanya Baekhyun pada Xiumin yang juga bermain di sebelahnya. "Hanya beda beberapa bulan," jawab Xiumin tenang. "Berarti di antara kita, Jongin yang paling senior," ledek Baekhyun sambil tertawa dan mendapat lemparan bantal dari Jongin.

"Apanya senior?" tanya Jongin yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memakan keripik kentang. "Pacarmu beda lima tahun, berarti sekarang umurnya...22 tahun, aw!" kembali Baekhyun mendapat bogeman dari Jongin. "Sakit, nini!"

"Dia bukan pacarku,"

"Tapi akan kan?"

"Belum tentu,"

"Gebetan deh," celetuk Xiumin dan setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang beragumentasi, karena apa yang selalu Xiumin bilang itu lebih tepat dan Jongin terkadang susah membantahnya. "Lalu dia tahu kau anak sekolahan, Jong?" tanya Xiumin sambil memberi pukulan combo pada player Baekhyun. "Tahu hyung, dia malah sudah menebak-nebak karena aku gampang sekali dikerjai,"

"Dia kerja di mana?" kali Baekhyun yang penasaran. Jongin menaikan bahunya, sesungguhnya dia belum berani bertanya sejauh itu. Pria itu susah sekali untuk bercerita tentang identitasnya, bahkan jika Jongin sengaja memancingnya, hasilnya dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dia bilang, dia kerja di tempat yang disukainya,"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan heran, seakan baru pertama kali mendengar jawaban seperti itu. Jongin menatap ke arah Baekhyun lalu mengangguk. "Aku serius. Dia memang tidak menceritakan apa pekerjaannya, tapi dia selalu cerita kalau pekerjaannya itu dapat membantu banyak orang kelak,"

"Apa dia ilmuwan?"

"Entahlah,"

"Yes!"

"Ah, Xiumin hyung! Kau curang!" protes Baekhyun saat melihat playernya dikalahkan oleh Xiumin. Pemuda yang mirip seperti baozi itu hanya tersenyum cengengesan sementara menghindari cubitan Baekhyun, Jongin tertawa melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Pandangannya pun teralih pada layar ponselnya yang berkedip, menandakan ada notifikasi baru.

 _[lightsaber] kau sedang apa? Sudah makan?_

Jongin selalu tersenyum dengan pertanyaan yang diberikannya. Seakan lightsaber adalah pacarnya yang sedang menanyakan keadaan pacarnya. Eh, tunggu- pacar? Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu?

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] biasa, bermain ps dengan temanku_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] aku sudah makan, kau sedang apa?_

 _[lightsaber] seru sekali sepertinya, aku jadi rindu bermain ps_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa bermain *insert peace emoji*_

 _[lightsaber] aku sedang berbaring saja_

 _[lightsaber] boleh saja kalau aku tidak sibuk kekeke_

Dulu saat mereka berkenalan, lightsaber akan susah menerima ajakan Jongin atau bahkan berkelit dengan alasan dia tinggal di negara antah berantah. Setidaknya sekarang jawabannya sudah mulai berubah. Namun, pria itu selalu sibuk kelihatannya.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] kau pernah bermain Guitar Hero? Itu seru!_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] Tekken juga seru, Basara, Dynasty Warrior, semuanya seru-seru_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] habis pulang kerja? Jangan lupa Istirahat_

Jongin meletakan ponselnya dan kembali fokus pada layar tv di mana Baekhyun dan Xiumin sedang bermain Guitar Hero sekarang. Hingga sepuluh menit belum ada jawaban bahkan sampai Jongin bertukar posisi dengan Xiumin belum ada jawaban dari pria itu.

Ke mana dia?

Mungkin saja ketiduran, pikir Jongin positif. Terkadang jika pria itu lama menjawab, berbagai pikran berkecamuk di kepala Jongin dan berakhir dengan pemuda itu menjadi uring-uringan lalu saat realita menyadarkan Jongin, dia hanya terdiam. Dia kan bukan siapa-siapa pria itu?

Jongin tidak tahu apa dia benar-benar jadi menyukai pria tersebut atau tidak. Bahkan sampai sekarang tidak mengenal namanya saja membuat Jongin agak kesal. Dia sedikitnya iri dengan Baekhyun yang selalu bercerita tentang Chen ini, Chen itu dan bahkan pernah sekali menunjukan fotonya, berarti pria bernama Kim Jongdae alias Chen itu nyata, bukan? Tidak seperti pria yang selalu sibuk dan menghilang tiba-tiba ini. Entah di mana dia tinggal pun, Jongin masih belum tahu. Bisa jadi dia tinggal di suatu negara yang bahkan susah dilacak peta.

Kejauhan sekali kau berpikirnya Jongin.

' _Ping!'_

Jongin yang hampir tertidur kala itu segera mencari ponselnya yang tertiban olehnya. Ada rasa lega, ada rasa senang saat mengetahui pesan itu dari orang yang ditunggunya.

 _[lightsaber] maaf, tadi ketiduran_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] sudah kutebak hehe_

 _[lightsaber] kau sudah mau tidur?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] hampir sih_

 _[lightsaber] maaf membangunkanmu, kau tidur saja dulu_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] tidak apa kok, kau masih belum mau tidur kan?_

 _[lightsaber] tergantung kapan mataku mengantuk_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] jangan begadang - -"_

 _[lightsaber] harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu_

 _[lightsaber] sekarang hampir jam 12_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] oh iya *insert shy bear emoji*_

 _[lightsaber] beruang...lucu juga_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] semuanya bagimu pasti lucu =_=_

 _[lightsaber] karena kau memang imut_

Imut.

Jongin tidak salah baca kan? Apa dirinya yang mengantuk? Dia dibilang imut? Seumur-umur baru kali ini ada yang bilang dia imut selain keluarganya. Entah kenapa dia jadi berdebar saat dibilang seperti itu. Jongin kembali menguap setelah beberapa chat, sepertinya rasa kantuknya kembali menyerang. Dengan kesadaran yang hampir hilang dan mata sudah lima watt, otaknya melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya belum berani Jongin lakukan.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] ne, lightsabre_

 _[lightsaber] ...iya?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] boleh ktahu suapa namamu?_

Saking mengantuknya, Jongin sampai tidak menyadari kesalahan ketik yang dilakukannya, agak lama Jongin menunggu, matanya sudah tidak kuat.

.

 _[lightsaber] namaku sehun_

 _._

.

Samar-samar sebelum Jongin tertidur dia membaca sebuah nama.

 _Sehun, ya. Nama yang bagus._

.

.

.

"Jongin. Jongin-ah. Ayo bangun,"

Bunyi weker dan suara yang membangunkannya mengusik jam tidur Jongin. Pemuda tan itu menggerutu pelan sambil menarik gulingnya, dirinya masih mengantuk.

"Nini~ ayo bangun," suara Junmyeon semakin pelan berbisik di telinga Jongin dan itu bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di film horor. Jongin segera terbangun dengan wajah horor, sempat membayangkan Junmyeon membawakan mesin pemotong rumput dengan senyuman yang mengerikan. "Ah! Aku bangun, aku bangun!" teriak Jongin reflek segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Junmyeon menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah laku adiknya itu. Tidak disangka cara membangunkan ini lebih ampuh. "Sarapan sudah ada di meja ya, Jongin!" teriak Junmyeon sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sepertinya Jongin bermimpi buruk tadi, sekilas melihat Junmyeon dengan mesin pemotong rumput namun seingatnya dia melihat sebuah nama di mimpinya, Se...sehun? Di mana dia melihat nama itu ya? Jongin tidak terlalu memusingkannya, dia memilih untuk mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Salah satu perusahaan korea akan mengeluarkan teknologi baru?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi saat mendengar komentar Junmyeon. Berita berisi tentang teknologi baru yang berhubungan dengan _smartphone_ yang dapat menangkap suara si pemiliknya. "Tapi itu bukannya sudah ada?"

"Berbeda dengan temuan yang sebelumnya dibuat, teknologi akan menangkap suara orang pemilik atau orang yang anda inginkan hanya dalam sekali dengar, yang didapatkan saat merekam atau menelepon. Nantinya suara itu dapat digunakan sebagai _default voice_ di _smartphone_ anda atau pun untuk komputer anda." Jelas pembaca berita tersebut.

"Berarti bisa menangkap suara artis yang diinginkan?" tanya Jongin yang ternyata ikut memperhatikan. Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Jongin lalu mengangguk. "Bukannya agak mengerikan? Suara siapapun bisa ditangkap dengan mudah,"

"Entahlah, mungkin akan ada pengaturan sendiri dari mereka," jawab Junmyeon. "Perusahaan apa yang membuatnya hyung?" tanya Jongin sambil menghabiskan susu coklatnya.

"Oh Corporation, kurasa."

.

.

.

 _[lightsaber] namaku sehun_

Jongin hampir melonjak melihat pesan terakhir. Dia akhirnya mengetahui nama pria lightsaber itu, tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk memanggil nama ID atau memanggilnya pedang laser.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] ooh, hai sehun_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] namaku jongin, kim jongin_

Bodoh, kenapa dia menyebutkan nama lengkapnya? Jongin merutuk dalam hati. Tidak lama kemudian balasan pun datang.

 _[lightsaber] kim jongin?_

 _[lightsaber] nama yang bagus_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] namamu juga_

Bodoh kuadrat. Jongin tidak tahu kenapa jarinya mengetik seperti itu.

 _[lightsaber] *wide smiles emoji* terima kasih jongin_

Untuk kali ini, entah kenapa Jongin yakin pemuda bernama Sehun itu sedang tersenyum sama seperti emojinya sekarang.

 _[lightsaber] hampir sebulan dan kau baru menanyakan namaku, wow sebuah rekor *applause emoji*_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] kau sendiri yang selalu misterius =_=_

 _[lightsaber] aku tidak misterius kalau pada pacarku_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] oh benarkah?_

 _[lightsaber] tentu saja, kau mau coba?_

Ha? Coba? Apa yang dicoba?

Jongin terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna arti chat dari Sehun. Apa Sehun secara tidak langsung memintanya untuk menjadi pacar? Jantung Jongin tiba-tiba berdebar cepat.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] apanya yang dicoba?_

 _[lightsaber] menjadi pacarku_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] kau...serius?_

 _[lightsaber] memangnya kapan aku tidak serius?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] sering!_

 _[lightsaber] kekeke yang ingin aku serius_

 _[lightsaber] jongin, kau mau jadi pacarku?_

.

.

"JAWAB IYA JONGIN, JAWAB IYA!" Baekhyun begitu bersemangat setelah membaca chat di ponsel Jongin. Saat ini mereka berkumpul di kafe, seperti biasanya. Suara Baekhyun yang keras sedikit menarik perhatian pengunjung di situ. "Kecilkan suaramu, Baek," bisik Jongin sambil menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk. Baekhyun yang menyadari kegaduhannya, membungkukan badan seraya memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada pengunjung di tempat itu.

"Itu chat kapan?" tanya Xiumin setelah sekilas melihat ponsel Jongin.

"Tiga jam lalu," jawab Jongin agak pelan. Xiumin hanya mengangguk sambil menepuk pundak Jongin. "Tidak apa Jongin, Luhan membuatku menunggu seharian." Jongin menatap datar ke arah Xiumin, dia kira Xiumin akan memberi masukan, namun nihil.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu ragu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kami belum pernah bertemu secara fisik dan aku baru saja mengetahui namanya kemarin,"

"Tapi kau menyukainya?"

Sejujurnya jika dipikirkan lagi, dirinya memang menyukai Sehun. Bahkan tanpa tahu seperti apa wujud pria tersebut. Jongin rasa dia jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta dengan kalimat Sehun, cara dia berbicara, cara berpikirnya, kesukaannya walaupun hanya lewat teks. Setelah cukup lama, Jongin pun mengangguk, Baekhyun dan Xiumin pun ikut mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau tunggu? Jawab saja!"

Jongin kembali mengangguk lalu membalaskan pesan chat yang sempat terbengkalai.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] maaf baru balas_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] aku...mau..._

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] jadi pacarmu *insert shy bear emoji*_

Jongin menunggu harap-harap cemas, takut kalau Sehun marah karena pesannya baru dibalas sekarang.

 _[lightsaber] fiuh, kukira aku ditolak_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] kau...tidak marah kan?_

 _[lightsaber] kenapa aku harus marah pada pacarku?_

Rasanya pipi Jongin memanas.

.

.

.

Jatuh cinta dengan orang hanya karena teks? Jongin kira kisah itu hanya lelucon dan tidak mungkin terjadi. Sekarang, karma seakan memukulnya keras. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang pria yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya dan akan selalu tersipu hanya karena kata-kata yang diberikan oleh pacarnya, terkadang juga bisa marah tapi dia tahan untuk marah lama-lama pada Sehun. Lucunya, Sehun akan selalu ngambek apabila Jongin memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'hyung' bahkan pria 22 tahun bisa merajuk seperti itu.

Akhirnya setelah dua bulan bersama, Sehun memiliki waktu bermain game online bersama Jongin, tapi waktunya hanya bisa sebentar, begitu katanya. Jongin tentu saja senang mendengar itu, dia pun bertemu Sehun di server 12 bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

 _ **[Server 12]**_

 _[Bthelight] Helloooo paman Sehun!_

 _[frozenmint] halo hyung_

 _[lastskywalker] kalian -_-_

 _[lastskywalker] ingin armor kalian kuambil? Aku cukup tahu caranya *smirk emoji*_

 _[Bthelight] DARK LORD PACARMU JAHAT ! :(_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] hahaha_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] sesepuh nih jangan dilawan_

 _[lastskywalker kissed_ _im_ _.darklord]_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] ..._

 _[frozenmint] aku tidak tahu ada fitur itu di player_

 _[Bthelight] GET A ROOM!_

Mereka menghabiskan waktu selama sejam dan selama bermain Sehun memberikan banyak tips dan juga pilihan-pilihan lain yang bisa dilakukan oleh _player_ , seperti fitur tadi yang hanya bisa dilakukan apabila dua _player_ sudah resmi berhubungan di profil mereka. Pantas saja sebelum bermain, Sehun mengirimkan notifikasi untuk berpacaran ke akun milih Jongin.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] Baekhyun memuji permainanmu tadi_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] dan xiumin hyung berterima kasih atas tips-tipsnya_

 _[lightsaber] iya, kan master_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] jangan sombong =_=_

 _[lightsaber] *insert kiss emoji*_

Ya, walaupun begitu kekurangannya adalah sebuah pelukan dan ciuman hanya bisa secara virtual tidak bisa dirasakan secara nyata. Terkadang ingin rasanya Jongin memeluk Sehun di kala dirinya sedang merindukan pria itu atau sedang kedinginan dan mengantuk. Sehun pun sempat mengatakan hal yang sama. Hubungan itu pun berlanjut hingga masa sekolah dimulai. Jongin dan Baekhyun menginjak bangku kelas 12 sekarang, Xiumin sudah lulus sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai dan sekarang memulai masa kuliahnya.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] morning! First day of school_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] - added new picture -_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] hehe. Jangan telat masuk kerja. Love you!_

Akhir-akhir ini Jongin gemar mengirimkan foto pada Sehun, seperti foto makanan, anjing peliharaannya, jalanan atau apa pun yang sedang Jongin lakukan. Sehun menanggapi itu dengan baik, dia selalu mengomentari foto-foto Jongin dengan komentar lucu. Sebenarnya tidak ada niatan lain, Jongin hanya ingin membagikan apa yang dilihatnya kepada Sehun.

 _[lightsaber] aku jadi penasaran_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] soal?_

 _[lightsaber] aku jadi penasaran ingin melihatmu_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] eh? Kenapa?_

 _[lightsaber] melihat foto-fotomu sepertinya menyenangkan sekali berada di sana_

 _[lightsaber] pasti jika bersamamu akan lebih menyenangkan_

Pipi Jongin kembali bersemu merah. Sebenarnya dia juga menginginkan hal yang sama, sedikitnya ada bagian dari hatinya yang ingin tahu apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan sekarang. Apa itu hal yang menyenangkan atau lucu?

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] sebenarnya aku juga_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] penasaran...melihatmu_

 _[lightsaber] kau mau kalau kita bertukar foto?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] bo-boleh!_

 _._

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] - added new picture -_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] aku baru selesai mandi jadi rambutku masih basah_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] jangan komentar handuknya! Iya, itu gambar beruang_

 _[lightsaber] kekeke, kau membaca pikiranku?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] kau kan selalu begitu :(_

Butuh waktu lima menit bagi Sehun untuk mengirimkan foto dirinya dan Jongin terdiam sejenak, karena Sehun sangat tampan! Rambut hitam disisir rapi ke belakang, hidung mancung, memakai kemeja putih sambil memberikan tanda _peace_ dengan jarinya.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] aku punya pacar tampan ternyata *insert shy bear emoji*_

 _[lightsaber] berarti kalau aku tidak tampan tidak mau ya *heartbreak emoji*_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] bercandaa_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] toh sebelum melihat mukamu aku sudah jatuh cinta duluan_

 _._

 _[lightsaber] menurutmu kenapa itu bisa terjadi jongin?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] soal?_

 _[lightsaber] tidak melihat wujud namun bisa mencintai?_

 _._

 _._

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] karena jatuh cinta dengan kata-katanya?_

 _[lightsaber] tapi banyak yang bilang kata-kata tidak bisa dipercayai_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] aku juga kurang mengerti_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] menurutku, berkomunikasi seperti ini, aku secara tidak langsung melihat kepribadianmu, sedikitnya_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] yang mungkin hanya dirasakan olehku, secara kau pacarku..._

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] tapi, saat kita mencintai seseorang, pasti karna tulus dan tidak penuh kepura-puraan kan?_

 _[lightsaber] wow_

 _[lightsaber] super sekali_

 _[lightsaber] #JonginTeguh_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] =_= rusak suasana nih_

 _[lightsaber] *insert laugh emoji*_

 _[lightsaber] maaf, aku jarang melihatmu berpikir sedalam ini_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] jadi menurutmu sendiri kenapa bisa begitu?_

Agak lama Jongin menunggu pesan balasan dari Sehun, mungkin pria itu sedang berpikir atau di perjalanan pulang mengingat ini sudah malam. Hingga akhirnya, Jongin bosan menunggu dan memilih untuk tidur.

' _Ping!'_

 _[lightsaber] menurutku, walaupun tidak pernah bertemu, kita membaca kepribadian orang tersebut melalui pemikiran dan juga kata-katanya._

 _[lightsaber] secara tidak langsung kita jatuh cinta dengan jiwa mereka_

.

.

Jongin membaca pesan Sehun di pagi harinya dan menurutnya kata-kata Sehun bagus. Jika diumpamakan, kita sama seperti orang yang tidak bisa melihat, namun kita bisa mendengar suara orang tersebut dan kita memilih mana yang baik dan tidak melalui perlakuan mereka bukan karena tampilan mereka.

Selanjutnya, Jongin masih mengirimkan foto-foto yang ingin dia bagi pada Sehun dan terkadang Sehun juga mengirimkan foto makanan atau ruang kerjanya. Jongin pernah tidak sengaja mengirim pesan suara pada Sehun dan mendapat komentar suara Jongin cukup unik, pemuda tan itu hanya tersipu malu. Hubungan mereka pun berlanjut hingga mencapai bulan kelima dan pada saat perayaan hari jadi mereka, untuk pertama kalinya Sehun meminta sesuatu pada Jongin. Dia meminta Jongin untuk mengucapkan selamat malam, selamat pagi dan selamat siang dalam pesan suara yang berbeda. Jongin yang sedikit iseng pun mengirim pesan suara terakhir yang isinya mengatakan 'I love you, Sehun' dan pesan suara itu yang paling disukai Sehun, katanya dia menjadikan itu sebagai alarm bangun tidurnya.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] kau menjadikan suaraku sebagai alarm?_

 _[lightsaber] hahaha iya_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] harusnya kubuat yang lebih heboh_

 _[lightsaber] seperti?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] Sehun-ah! Bangun! Ayo bangun nanti telat!_

 _[lightsaber] pasti berisik_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] harus! Biar bisa bangun pagi_

 _[lightsaber] aku butuh yang halus-halus saja_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] dikira bihun, halus_

 _[lightsaber] sejak kapan pacarku pintar melawak?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] sejak berkenalan dengan kakak kelas yang bernama sehun!_

 _[lightsaber] aku bukan kakak kelasmu_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] om!_

 _[lightsaber] dasar bocah_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] aku sudah kelas 12_

 _[lightsaber] kapan kau ujian semester?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] uh, jangan tanyakan itu. Frustasi_

 _[lightsaber] kau pasti bisa melewatinya *pats*_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] tapi kalau aku sudah selesai ujian, boleh aku bertemu denganmu?_

Diam. Selama beberapa menit Sehun tidak membalas chatnya. Jongin menghela nafasnya, pemuda itu akan selalu menghindar apabila ditanya soal ketemuan. Kau pasti punya keinginan untuk langsung bertemu pacarmu kan, mendengar suaranya, menggenggam tangannya, berpelukan dengannya, mengobrol segala hal yang tidak bisa disampaikan hanya lewat teks.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Sehun menghindar apabila ditanya seperti itu, dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sehun tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Apa karena wajahnya jelek? Sehun bilang jika dia hanya melihat wajah Jongin, berarti sudah dari bulan lalu mereka putus, berarti Sehun tidak menilai dari wajahnya. Jadi apa?

 _[lightsaber] boleh, selesai ujian kita bertemu_

Tanpa sadar Jongin melonjak kesenangan di atas kasurnya. Akhirnya kepala es Sehun bisa meleleh.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] benarkah?_

 _[lightsaber] tentu, tapi kau harus belajar sungguh-sungguh_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] siap pak bos!_

 _[lightsaber] alamatnya akan kukirim saat hari H nanti_

Jongin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya saat membaca pesan terakhir Sehun. Tetap saja masih ada misteriusnya setelah lima bulan.

.

.

.

Hari ujian pun selesai. Jongin sudah sangat menunggu hari ini tiba, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Sehun. Beberapa menit setelah Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia telah menyelesaikan ujian terakhirnya, Sehun mengirimkan alamat tempat mereka bertemu. Alamatnya cukup jauh dari sekolahnya, namun ternyata masih di daerah Seoul. Jongin hampir mengira Sehun tinggal di Inggris.

' _Ping!'_

Bunyi notifikasi berbeda khusus untuk grup chat Jongin.

 _[frozenmint] selamat bersenang-senang Jongin!_

 _[Bthelight] kau sudah makan? Mandi? Sikat gigi?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] aku sudah pulang untuk berganti pakaian dan mandi, tapi belum makan_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] tunggu kenapa harus sikat gigi?_

 _[Bthelight] :-) nanti kau tahu_

 _[frozenmint] jangan cemarkan otak baik jongin, baek_

 _[frozenmint] oh iya jongin, sudah bawa pengaman?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] ..._

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] sama saja kalian!_

Jongin tidak tahu kenapa memiliki sahabat yang seperti ini. Mereka kira bertemu Sehun untuk melakukan- ah, sudah lupakan, pipi Jongin jadi bersemu sendiri. Sehun pria baik-baik kan, tidak mungkin dia seberani itu di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Pak, tolong antarkan ke tempat ini," pinta Jongin sambil menunjukan secarik kertas pada supir taksi. Supir itu pun mengangguk lalu mengendarakan mobilnya ke tempat tujuan. Seingat Jongin kawasan Gangnam itu kawasan elit, berarti Sehun kerja di tempat yang berpenghasilan tinggi atau memang Sehun sendiri adalah orang kaya.

Jongin tidak menyangka.

"Wow,"

Jongin semakin tidak menyangka saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah rumah elit berpagar otomatis dengan halaman yang cukup luas, tidak jauh dari pintu depannya Jongin melihat beberapa pelayan dan seseorang yang tinggi berambut merah. Rasanya Jongin pernah lihat di televisi. Taksi itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Jongin," sapa pria berambut merah sambil menunduk singkat ke arahnya. Jongin yang masih terpaku hanya membalas sapaan pria tersebut dengan canggung. "Sehun sudah menunggu." Pria berambut merah itu pun mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ada terbesit di pikiran Jongin setelah memasuki rumah Sehun. Kenapa pria seperti Sehun menggunakan menggunakan aplikasi chat dan ikut bermain game online? Apa karena bosan?

Pikiran lain pun melintas di kepalanya, kenapa orang Sehun mau memilihnya menjadi pacar?

"Sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di ruangan Sehun," ucap pria berambut merah itu setelah mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya. Jongin hanya mengangguk, tak disangka yang menuntunnya kali ini tinggi juga. Semakin lama lorong yang dia jalani semakin ramai dengan hilir mudik pelayan, namun pintu ruangannya semakin sedikit.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun menghentikan langkahnya, berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Dia memegang kenop pintu tersebut.

Jantung Jongin berdebar-debar, akan seperti apa nantinya? Apa Sehun sedang menunggu tepat di depan pintu atau pria itu sedang mengurus pekerjaannya dari meja kerja? Jangan-jangan Sehun sudah menunggu untuk candle light dinner? Ah, Jongin makin mengada-ada saja.

Namun Jongin tidak menangkap tatapan sedih dan helaan nafas dari Park Chanyeol, pemuda berambut merah itu.

Pintu itu terbuka lebar.

Semua yang Jongin bayangkan tidak akan terjadi, karena yang berada di hadapannya sekarang adalah seorang pria yang terbaring di kasur dengan bantuan alat. Sosoknya sama seperti Sehun yang dia ingat dari foto, namun ada sedikit luka gores dan tubuhnya sedikit kurus. Jongin rasanya lupa untuk bernafas sampai dia bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Se-sehun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, menuntun Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Jongin masih tidak bisa berkata-kata, walaupun seorang pelayan telah memberinya kursi untuk duduk di sebelah ranjang Sehun.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Kecelakaan, sudah hampir setengah tahun keadaannya seperti ini,"

"Setengah tahun?" suara Jongin begitu pelan seperti berbisik, bahkan Chanyeol mungkin tidak mendengarnya. Otak Jongin berpikir keras. Jika Sehun sudah setengah tahun koma, siapa yang selama ini membalas chatnya?

Chanyeol yang sepertinya mengetahui hal yang mengganggu Jongin, mengajak pemuda tan itu untuk keluar sejenak.

"Mungkin kau sangat kaget hari ini," ujar Chanyeol seraya pelayan memberikan dua cangkir teh untuk dirinya dan Jongin. "Semua chat yang Sehun kirimkan padamu adalah murni dari dirinya."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Setengah tahun lalu, Sehun mengalami kecelakaan mobil setelah perusahaan kami mengadakan _charity event_. Tubuh Sehun memang lumpuh namun otaknya tidak, karena itu walaupun berbaring Sehun tetap melakukan pekerjaannya, untuk merampungkan teknologi baru dan sesekali berselancar di internet untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya," jelas Chanyeol.

"Apa ada alat seperti itu? Yang bisa membaca gelombang otak dan menyalurkannya menjadi sebuah kalimat?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Itu temuan Sehun sendiri, belum pernah diumumkan. Awalnya untuk klien kami dari Amerika, tapi mengingat Sehun lebih membutuhkannya saat ini, jadi kugunakan untuknya,"

"La-lalu, soal foto-foto yang pernah dikirimnya?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Itu sebenarnya aku yang mengirim tapi seijin Sehun, karena mungkin kau akan penasaran dan dia takut kau mengira dirinya misterius walau sudah pacaran,"

"Dia memang misterius," Jongin melipat tangannya. Perasaan sedih dan kesal mulai dirasakannya. "Kenapa dia melakukan hal ini?"

"Dia punya alasan tersendiri. Kau mungkin bisa menanyakannya nanti."

.

.

Di sini lah Jongin, memandang sendu ke arah tubuh yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya. Dada pria itu bergerak pelan, naik turun, menunjukan bahwa pria masih bernafas. Di kepalanya terdapat sesuatu yang mungkin menghubungkan otak Sehun dengan laptop di sebelahnya.

' _Ping!'_

 _[lightsaber] kau sudah bertemu Chanyeol?_

Jongin melihat ke arah Sehun, tidak ada perubahan pada ekspresi pemuda itu. Dirinya seperti tidur.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] sudah_

 _[lightsaber] dia cukup esentrik ya?_

 _[lightsaber] warna rambutnya merah kekeke_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] iya_

 _[lightsaber] jongin_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] iya?_

 _[lightsaber] maaf_

Jongin memandang ke arah Sehun, menggenggam jemari pemuda itu erat sejak tadi berharap akan ada respon dari Sehun, namun nihil.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] kenapa..._

"Kau harus berbohong padaku..." tanpa sadar Jongin menitikan air matanya. Menyenderkan kepalanya dekat lengan Sehun dan menangis dalam diam.

' _Ping!'_

' _Ping!'_

 _[lightsaber] kau sudah melihatku ya?_

 _[lightsaber] maaf jika mengecewakanmu_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] kau jahat_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] kenapa berbohong padaku?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] kau sendiri yang mengatakan seseorang bisa jatuh cinta hanya melalui jiwa_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] tidak peduli bagaimanapun rupanya atau keadaannya_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] kenapa..._

 _[lightsaber] aku takut, Jongin_

 _[lightsaber] takut mengecewakanmu_

 _[lightsaber] menghancurkan semua imajinasimu_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] aku tidak peduli_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] pacar macam apa yang tidak menjenguk pacarnya selama setengah tahun?_

Jongin seakan mendengarkan mesin detak jantung Sehun berbunyi lebih cepat. Namun bukan berarti gawat, hanya seperti kaget.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] jangan bilang kau tersipu?_

 _[lightsaber] ..._

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] kukira kau tidak merasakan_

 _[lightsaber] kalau tidak merasakan, aku tidak akan menembakmu_

Jongin tersenyum membacanya. Cukup aneh memang. Sehun berada di sebelahnya sekarang, tertidur. Namun, dia seakan berbicara langsung dengan pria itu. Tanpa sadar Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya saat mengetik pesannnya pada Sehun.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] lalu kenapa kau meminta pesan suaraku?_

 _[lightsaber] oh itu, Chanyeol bilang aku bereaksi saat kau mengirim pesan suaramu yang pertama_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] benarkah?_

 _[lightsaber] ntahlah, aku kurang yakin_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] kenapa?_

 _[lightsaber] ada di mana badanku bereaksi, ada saatnya tidak. Apalagi sejak pesan suaramu dipasang setiap harinya_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] memang benar-benar jadi alarm?_

 _[lightsaber] kurang lebih seperti itu_

Banyak sekali yang ingin Jongin tanyakan pada Sehun, namun waktu sudah larut dan orang tuanya sudah memintanya untuk pulang. Mau tidak mau dia harus pulang.

 _[lightsaber] pakai jaket tebal biar tidak sakit_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] aku pulang dulu ya_

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sehun," bisik Jongin di dekat telinga pria itu. Sepintas Jongin melihat alis Sehun sedikit bergerak atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya?

Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Jongin untuk mengunjungi Sehun satu minggu sekali. Awalnya dia meminta untuk setiap hari, tapi Sehun tidak setuju takut membuat jadwal Jongin terganggu. Lalu Jongin meminta lima hari, tiga hari dan akhirnya setuju seminggu sekali. Terkadang dia akan mengajak Sehun berbicara langsung sebelum berbicara dengan pria itu lewat ponsel. Memang tidak ada respon, namun Jongin berharap Sehun dapat mendengarnya walaupun samar-samar.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] jadi teknologimu akan rampung minggu depan?_

 _[lightsaber] ya dan Chanyeol yang akan mengumumkannya_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] tapi kurasa kau harus mengurangi fitur yang bisa merekam saat menelepon_

 _[lightsaber] kenapa?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] agak berbahaya? Saat menelepon suaramu bisa direkam secara tidak sadar oleh orang yang tidak dikenal_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] apalagi jika ditelepon stalker, hiiih_

 _[lightsaber] hmm...bisa dipertimbangkan_

 _[lightsaber] idemu bagus juga, Jongin_

 _[lightsaber] sini kucium_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] tidak mau :(_

 _[lightsaber] kenapa?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] di sini udah sering..._

 _[lightsaber] ah, rasanya ingin cepat bangun_

 _[lightsaber] supaya bisa mencium mu_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] aku lebih ingin mendengar suaramu..._

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara monitor detak jantung Sehun. Jongin memainkan jarinya di telapak tangan Sehun, kepalanya masih disenderkan ke arah ranjang pemuda itu.

 _[lightsaber] mungkin pangeran membutuhkan ciuman sang putrinya_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] aku laki-laki =_=_

 _[lightsaber] *grins emoji*_

 _[lightsaber] kau ingat kisah putri tidur?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] ingat_

 _[lightsaber] sekarang ada pangeran tidur yang membutuhkan ciuman orang yang dicintainya_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] kau tahu kisah putri tidur ada versi aslinya_

 _[lightsaber] jangan hancurkan imajinasiku jongin..._

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] kekeke, iya pak bos_

Mungkin ini gila, tapi bisa saja ide Sehun berhasil? Kata orang keajaiban bisa terjadi bukan?

Beberapa kali Jongin mendengar dari Chanyeol bahwa tidak ada perubah dari gelombang otak Sehun. Tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk siuman, walaupun otaknya masih aktif bekerja. Tubuh Sehun seutuhnya lumpuh.

Jongin pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. Dalam hati berdoa agar Sehun dapat bangun, mungkin keajaiban dapat terjadi. Jongin berharap pada kemungkinan yang kecil itu.

Hening sejenak setelah Jongin mencium bibir Sehun, tidak terjadi sesuatu. Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit kesal.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] kurasa tidak berhasil_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord] maaf..._

"Kau harus bangun Sehun," gumam Jongin sambil menyeka air mata yang sudah mengumpul di pelupuknya. Jongin sampai tidak menyadari sebuah tangan bergerak ke arahnya untuk menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Eh?"

Jongin segera menoleh dan mendapati Sehun tersenyum lemah ke arahnya. Sehun sudah membuka matanya. Sehun berada di sini, bersamanya.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Jongin memanggil tangan kanan Sehun.

Jongin kembali menoleh pada Sehun yang sekarang sedang mengelus pipinya, memandang lama ke arah Jongin seakan memandang jauh ke dalam jiwanya. Pandangan Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca saat melihat Sehun. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, mencoba ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ha...lo?"

Jongin menangis bahagia untuk pertama kali.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n :** Holaaa readers, bisa rampung juga ffnya, idenya muncul pas lagi beli belanjaan ke supermarket (sungguh absurb) niatnya mau dibikin angst sampai akhir tapi jadinya tetep happy (?) end, angst feelku mungkin lagi pergi.

Thanks for reading!

(yang mungkin nunggu updatean cerita lain, harap sabar sedang dikerjakan~ )


	2. Sekuel Part 1

**Halo?**

 **Story by codenameL**

 **Sehun/Kai | Boys Love/Romance | Sekuel Part 1**

Happy reading!

.

.

Sebulan kemudian

.

.

.

 _[Baru! Oh Corporation akhirnya meluncurkan teknologi baru yang disebut Smart Voice]_

 _[Koma selama setengah tahun akhirnya CEO Oh Corporation pulih kembali]_

 _[Diketahui bahwa CEO Oh Corp, Oh Sehun sedang dekat dengan seseorang]_

.

.

.

Mata Xiumin sejak tadi masih berada di layar laptopnya, menggulir halaman situs yang sedang dibacanya, didominasi berita tentang Oh Sehun dan teknologi barunya. Mulutnya sedikit membentuk huruf O saat membaca artikel-artikel tersebut.

"Xiumin hyung!" panggil Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Ah! Kau mengagetkanku saja Baekhyun," gerutu Xiumin sambil memegang dadanya. Baekhyun hanya memberi cengiran khasnya seraya duduk di sebelah mantan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kau membaca apa hyung?"

"Berita tentang Oh Sehun."

"Namanya mirip seseorang ya."

"Kupikir juga begitu."

Xiumin dan Baekhyun sama-sama memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat foto Sehun yang terpampang di sebuah artikel.

"Dia tampan sih," komentar Baekhyun yang diikuti anggukan oleh Xiumin. Saking seriusnya menatapi layar laptop tersebut, Baekhyun dan Xiumin tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Jongin dengan suara dibuat-buat menakutkan. Sontak membuat Baekhyun dan Xiumin sedikit melonjak dari posisinya.

"Aaargh Jongin!" protes kedua pemuda itu secara bersamaan.

Jongin yang masih tertawa melihat ekspresi kedua sahabatnya itu, mendapat cubitan gemas dan kelitikan. "Yah, yah, ahahah hyung hentikan!"

"Kalian serius sekali, sedang membaca apa?" tanya Jongin usai acara kitik-kitikan itu selesai. Pemuda tan itu menarik kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari meja mereka. Matanya sekilas melihat foto Sehun di salah satu situs yang dibuka oleh Xiumin.

"Tumben sekali kau membaca berita, Xiumin hyung," goda Jongin.

"Yah! Kau kira aku tidak pernah baca berita," balas Xiumin lanjut menggulir halaman situs tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mengajak kami berkumpul di sini, Jong?"

"Masa kalian lupa, minggu lalu kan kalian memintaku agar bisa bertemu dengan Sehun," jawab Jongin sambil menahan senyumnya.

"Oh iya, Sehun," gumam Xiumin sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Raut wajah Baekhyun seketika berubah kaget, begitu juga dengan Xiumin. Mereka saling berpandangan dan menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Sehun!"

Selama di perjalanan menuju tempat Sehun, Jongin hanya bisa tertawa. Begitu menaiki taksi, kedua sahabatnya langsung bertanya perihal Sehun dan Oh Sehun, apakah mereka orang yang sama atau hanya memiliki nama yang sama? Jongin hanya menjawab seperlunya, bahkan lebih mirip memberi teka-teki pada Xiumin dan Baekhyun, membuat kedua orang itu harus menebak-nebak sendiri.

"Yah, jadi orang yang disebut sedang dekat dengan Sehun itu kau!" protes Baekhyun sambil menoyor Jongin pelan, tapi pemuda tan itu segera membungkam mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu dari mana berita itu muncul, Chanyeol hyung sedang memeriksanya," balas Jongin setengah berbisik.

"Chanyeol? Siapa Chanyeol?" tanya Xiumin ikut berbisik dari bangku depan.

"A-ah, itu..." Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kurasa dia sahabat rangkap sekretaris Sehun. Dia orang yang esentrik, rambutnya warna merah. Kalian nanti juga akan bertemu dengannya."

Tidak lama kemudian taksi itu memasuki perkarangan rumah Sehun. Ekspresi Xiumin dan Baekhyun sama seperti Jongin dulu, mulut menganga karena terpukau.

Di bagian depan rumah, Jongin dapat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk menelpon. Mungkin soal kerjaan.

Begitu menyadari ada mobil lain yang datang, perhatian Chanyeol segera mengarah pada taksi tersebut dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau akan datang lebih awal, Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Jongin keluar dari taksi tersebut. "Aku bisa menyuruh salah satu supir untuk menjemputmu..." mata Chanyeol beralih pada penumpang lainnya yang baru turun, "dan teman-temanmu."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, hyung. Ah, iya...ini teman-temanku yang minggu lalu kuceritakan," ucap Jongin sambil memperkenalkan kedua sahabatnya. Mereka pun saling bersalaman, walaupun terkesan canggung untuk Xiumin dan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku datang terlalu cepat?" tanya Jongin saat mereka memasuki rumah.

"Kalau dari jadwal janjian, ya...sedikit lebih cepat, tapi tidak apa. Sehun baru menyelesaikan makan siangnya," jawab Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ruang kerja Sehun. Chanyeol berada di depan memandu rombongan. Xiumin dan Baekhyun sesekali mencuri pandang untuk melihat interior rumah itu lebih lama.

Di balik pintu besar yang menyambut Xiumin dan Baekhyun, seorang pemuda duduk sambil menikmati makanan penutup. Wajahnya sangat familiar bagi mereka berdua. Itu benar-benar Oh Sehun yang mereka lihat di portal berita. CEO OH Corporation yang produknya ada di rumah Xiumin dan Baekhyun.

"Halo," sapa Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Xiumin dan Baekhyun masih melongo dan saling berpandangan, sementara Jongin sudah memasuki ruangan itu duluan dan menyapa Sehun dengan pelukan singkat.

"Sepertinya teman-temanmu belum makan?" bisik Sehun menangkap keanehan pada Xiumin dan Baekhyun. Jongin melirik mereka sekilas lalu tertawa. "Mereka hanya tercengang karena kau tampan."

"Hmm, benarkah?" tanya Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin sambil tersenyum, sesekali mengelus rambut pemuda itu.

"Di saat seperti ini aku malah merasa Jongin paling beruntung," gumam Baekhyun melihat interaksi kedua sejoli itu, disusul dengan anggukan setuju dari Xiumin.

Sikap Sehun sama dengan yang pernah Xiumin dan Baekhyun temui di server game, bedanya dia kelihatan lebih tua dengan pembawaan yang dewasa. Sebagai seseorang yang mendapat gelar CEO termuda di Korea, Xiumin dan Baekhyun takjub dengan cara Sehun menangani pekerjaannya. Ia tidak keberatan jika Chanyeol sesekali mendatangi mereka hanya untuk menandatangi berkas file.

"Tidak kok, aku bisa santai. Ya, kecuali telepon, aku akan meminta Chanyeol untuk mengatasinya, jika masih ada hal yang ingin ditanyakan bisa melalui chat," ujar Sehun ketika Baekhyun bertanya apakah kehadiran mereka menganggu jam kerja Sehun.

Mereka tidak banyak mengelilingi rumah tersebut. Sehun hanya mengenalkan beberapa tempat favoritnya, seperti tempatnya untuk bermain game dan mini bioskop untuk menonton film, bahkan Sehun memiliki mesin popcornnya sendiri.

"Kalau kau ingin beristirahat bilang padaku ya," bisik Jongin di dekat Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengelus tangan Jongin yang berada di pundaknya tanpa menjawab. Pandangannya fokus pada Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang sedang asyik bermain arcade balapan miliknya.

Koma selama setengah tahun membuat bagian tubuh Sehun menjadi kurang berfungsi, ia masih harus berada di kursi roda sementara mendapatkan pelatihan agar otot-ototnya dapat terbiasa bergerak seperti sedia kala.

Pria 22 tahun itu juga masih membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Namun, Jongin rasa Sehun tidak terlalu suka hal itu, mengingat sudah beberapa kali ia dan Chanyeol mewanti Sehun agar cepat beristirahat. Jawaban Sehun akan selalu sama.

' _Aku belum mengantuk'_

"Tempatmu keren sekali, hyung!" sahut Baekhyun diikuti anggukan setuju dari Xiumin setelah menyelesaikan satu permainan.

Sehun tertawa pelan melihat reaksi kedua pemuda itu. "Kalian bisa bermain ke sini kapan saja."

"EH? BENARKAH?" tanya Baekhyun kaget. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Jongin yang hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu ke arah Sehun yang masih tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Daripada mesin-mesin tidak terpakai. Aku akan memberi tahu Chanyeol nanti."

Setelah pertemuan beberapa jam itu, Baekhyun dan Xiumin izin pulang terlebih dahulu karena hari sudah sore. Sementara Jongin masih tinggal di tempat itu agak lebih lama.

"Tidak apa-apa memperbolehkan mereka ke sini?" tanya Jongin sembari membantu Sehun untuk menaiki tempat tidur. Nada bicaranya terdengar agak merajuk.

"Hm? Kau tidak ingin waktu berdua kita terganggu?" goda Sehun.

"Yak! Bukan itu...tapi apa tidak merepotkan? Mereka lumayan berisik."

"Daripada kalian menghabiskan uang di warnet atau game station, lebih baik kemari. Semua tersedia," balas Sehun merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Ah, tempat tidurnya yang empuk sangat cocok untuk otot-ototnya yang lelah.

Jongin tidak menjawab setelah itu, ia memilih untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sehun, sesekali memijat lengan pria itu. Sehun paling senang jika Jongin memijat kakinya, katanya Jongin sudah seperti orang ahli. Namun, karena hari ini pria itu tidak melakukan pelatihan berat, maka Jongin hanya memijat bagian lengannya, kadang bermain dengan jemari Sehun.

"Mobilnya belum siap kah?" tanya Sehun masih menutup matanya.

"Mm..." geleng Jongin. "Aku meminta Chanyeol hyung agar dijemput lebih lama."

"Kenapa?"

"Supaya bisa berlama-lama denganmu, pak bos," jawab Jongin sambil mencubit hidung Sehun gemas.

Sehun tertawa pelan lalu menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. "Kim Jongin...kau menggemaskan."

Jongin tertawa geli dalam pelukan Sehun, tempat yang menjadi favoritnya hampir sebulan ini.

"Itu eksklusif hanya padamu lho. VIP!"

"I know."

Pelukan hangat Sehun adalah favorit Jongin sebelum ia pulang meninggalkan pria itu.

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa tidak apa-apa jika temanku sering dapat kemari...untuk sekedar bermain?"

Sore itu Jongin baru tiba di kediaman Sehun. Biasanya ia akan datang dari pagi, apalagi ini hari Sabtu. Namun, karena ada tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakan, ia harus mendahulukan itu dulu. Kalau tidak, Sehun bisa memarahinya.

Terkadang Sehun bisa bersikap layaknya pacar, terkadang bisa menjadi teman, terkadang mirip seperti kakaknya, Junmyeon. Cerewet soal perkembangan akademiknya.

"Menurutku tidak apa-apa, mereka juga tidak menganggu," jawab Chanyeol setelah memasukan ponsel ke dalam sakunya. "Sepertinya Sehun juga senang mengenal orang baru."

"Eh?"

"Julukannya memang CEO termuda, tapi anak itu..." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, matanya seakan memandang jauh, ke bagian masa lalu. "Menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk menjadi seperti yang diharapkan ayahnya."

"Ayah Sehun sekarang di mana, hyung?" tanya Jongin mulai penasaran.

"Sudah tiada, karena sakit dua tahun lalu. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal saat Sehun masih bayi."

Ah, rasanya Jongin pernah membaca artikel tentang itu. CEO OH Corp yang meninggal akibat sakit.

"Yah, sejak itu Sehun mulai mengambil alih sembari menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Persaingan bisnis dan segala macamnya, kurasa tidak banyak orang yang bisa ia anggap sebagai teman dekat, bukan?"

Jongin rasa drama di TV tentang orang kaya yang memiliki banyak teman dan selalu senang, tidak seluruhnya benar. "Tapi hyung temannya kan?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan polos.

Melihat ekspresi Jongin, pria berambut merah itu tertawa pelan. "Aku kebetulan anak dari karyawan ayahnya saja."

"Tidak!" geleng Jongin antusias. "Pasti hyung sahabat terbaik Sehun, kalau bukan...tidak mungkin hyung bercerita dengan ekspresi sedih seperti itu."

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan Jongin. Betulkah? Ia bahkan tidak sadar.

"Hei, kalian jangan terlalu lama menggosip di lorong."

Chanyeol dan Jongin menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Seorang chef berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan mereka. Bola mata yang cukup lebar, seperti burung hantu adalah kesan pertama yang diberikan chef itu pada Jongin. Tinggi mereka bahkan hampir sama.

"Ah, maaf. Kau sudah mengantar makan malam Sehun, Kyung?"

Chef bernama Kyungsoo itu mengangguk. "Sehun sedang menunggu kalian untuk makan bersama," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ruang makan dengan dagunya.

"Tuh kan, apa kataku hyung!" ajak Jongin menarik Chanyeol dengan semangat.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Jongin melihat Sehun sudah duduk menunggu mereka dengan senyuman hangat. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan di sana.

"Kalian lama sekali, kesasar?"

"Tidak hehe," jawab Jongin cengengesan sambil berusaha mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk.

Pandangan Sehun pun beralih pada Chanyeol dan tingkah anehnya, lalu kembali pada Jongin. "Kalian berdua kenapa?"

"Chanyeol hyung tidak mau duduk," gerutu Jongin yang anehnya terlihat menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

"A-aku nanti saja, kalian makan terlebih dahulu." Chanyeol hendak beranjak dari ruang makan ketika Sehun memanggilnya dengan nada cukup tegas. Otomatis Chanyeol segera berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Makanlah bersama kami," ajak Sehun.

Entahlah, Chanyeol hanya merasa aneh. Ia tahu, Sehun adalah orang yang sangat baik dan pengertian, itulah alasan mengapa semua pegawai di rumah Sehun sangat setia padanya. Bahkan di masa-masa Sehun koma. Hanya saja, Chanyeol merasa ia belum sampai pada tahap di mana bisa dipanggil _sahabat_ oleh Sehun, mereka belum banyak berinteraksi layaknya sahabat.

Namun, makan malam ini mungkin awal bagi mereka untuk berteman baik.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Haloooo, maaf datang dadakan kayak tahu bulat. Niatnya aku mau ngepost kalau sudah full story, tapi kayaknya reader ffn juga pasti ada yg nunggu lanjutan kisah ini, jadi aku bakal post per-chapter dulu. Kalau sudah beres, bakal kusatuin kayak prekuel sebelumnya.

So...mohon ditunggu updateannya dan thank you for reading!


	3. Sekuel Part 2

**Halo?**

 **Story by codenameL**

 **Sehun/Kai |Boys Love/Romance| Sekuel Part 2**

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"Kau ingin berkencan ke mana?"

"London."

Sehun hampir tersedak jus jeruknya jika tidak melihat senyuman jahil di wajah Jongin. "Ke London?" tanyanya sambil membenarkan posisi duduk.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan marathon tiga film dan dua di antaranya adalah film bertema _romance_.

"Wajahmu saat kaget lucu sekali," jawab Jongin tertawa dari balik bantal.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Tapi kau harus siapkan paspor, ya?"

"HEE?" Kali ini Jongin yang kaget dan gantian Sehun yang tertawa jahil. "Kau bercanda kan, Sehun?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum, menarik Jongin hingga mendekat padanya. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu, begitu dekat hingga membuat darah Jongin berdesir dan jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Siapa yang tahan jika ditatap pacar setampan Sehun? Mungkin kalau Jongin adalah es batu, dia sudah meleleh sekarang.

" _I will bring you to there, someday."_

"Ha...?"

Sehun mendengus geli melihat ekspresi bingung kekasihnya. "Belajar bahasa Inggris lagi yang benar."

"Bahasa Inggrisku bagus kok!" gerutu Jongin mendorong Sehun pelan. "Ngomongmu saja yang kecepatan."

Sehun memandang kekasihnya cukup lama, ekspresi ngambeknya entah kenapa terlihat lucu di mata Jongin. Apalagi saat Jongin sedang manyun seperti ini. Tanpa sadar, Sehun menarik kekasihnya pelan dan mengklaim bibir pemuda tan itu.

Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut, menyalurkan kasih sayang. Tidak ada tuntutan.

"Pabo..." bisik Jongin memukul dada Sehun pelan. Wajahnya terasa panas, mungkin dia sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Sehun hanya tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

 _ **Server 9**_

 _[Bthelight] Kalian ada rencana untuk membeli coklat?_

 _[frozenmint] buat?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord]_ _apa?_

 _[Bthelight] 3 hari lagi Valentine tahu!_

 _[frozenmint] masa? Aku sampai tidak sadar karena banyaknya tugas_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] beda level yang udah anak kuliahan kekeke_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] memangnya coklatnya buat siapa baek?_

 _[Bthelight] (insert puppy mad emoji) susah ngomong sama yang bolot!_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] -_-_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] xiumin hyung memangnya ngerti juga?_

 _[frozenmint] aku belum pernah memberi coklat pada luhan sih..._

 _[Bthelight] TUH! Xiumin hyung aja paham!_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] tapi kita buat apa beli coklat?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] biasanya kan para gadis_

 _[Bthelight] ..._

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] KOK PLAYERKU DIMATIIN BAEK?!_

 _[Bthelight] kalau aku ada di warnet yang sama denganmu, sudah kupites dari tadi!_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] aku sedang di rumah Sehun wlee_

 _[frozenmint] tapi memangnya kalau beli coklat, kapan mau memberinya, baek?_

 _[Bthelight] aku kirim lewat paket kilat!_

 _[frozenmint] tidak bikin sendiri?_

 _[Bthelight] pengennya :( tapi kalau gagal bagaimana hyung?_

 _[frozenmint] yang penting niatnya kan_

 _[Bthelight] hyung, tidak buat juga?_

 _[frozenmint] aku kirim gambar coklat saja nanti ke luhan_

 _[Bthelight] tidak modal =3=_

Jongin hanya tertegun membaca grup chat sejak tadi. Baekhyun begitu semangat ingin memberi coklat pada pacarnya, membuatnya berpikir coklat seperti apa yang Sehun inginkan?

"Kau sedang bermain?"

Jongin segera menoleh ketika mendengar suara Sehun. Pemuda itu sedang berjalan menghampirinya dibantu dengan tongkat.

"Bagaimana terapinya?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum. Ia pun menarik salah satu kursi untuk Sehun duduki.

"Menyebalkan," jawab Sehun menghela nafasnya. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Karena kau tidak di sana."

"Dasar om-om..." balas Jongin tersenyum sambil menoyor lengan Sehun pelan.

Terapi Sehun lumayan mengalami peningkatan, sejak beberapa hari lalu Sehun mulai bisa berjalan sendiri dibantu dengan tongkat, tapi staminanya masih belum sempurna. Pernah pemuda itu bercerita pada Jongin, bahwa mengelilingi rumahnya sudah sama dengan lari keliling lapangan sekolah tiga kali. Belum lagi ditambah pekarangannya.

"Kau sibuk apa?" tanya Sehun melirik ke arah layar laptop Jongin. Sekilas ia melihat tampilan game yang biasa dimainkan kekasihnya.

"H-hanya bermain," jawab Jongin segera menyembunyikan panel grup chat. Semoga Sehun tidak membaca isinya, karena pesan terakhir yang tertera adalah Baekhyun yang menanyakan apakah Jongin akan memberi coklat pada Sehun.

"Sudah lama tidak memainkan game itu."

"Kau ingin bermain gamenya?"

Sehun menopang dagunya di atas meja, tatapannya masih berada pada laptop Jongin. "Bagaimana ya, akhir-akhir ini cukup sibuk dan kau tahu dokterku sangat cerewet soal istirahat."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun. Jika diingat ia baru dua kali bertemu dengan dokter Sehun dan memang seperti yang kekasihnya katakan.

"Weekend, bagaimana?" usul Jongin. Jujur, sebenarnya dia juga rindu bermain game dengan Sehun, pria itu sangat handal dan bisa membawa mereka ke level selanjutnya dengan cepat.

Cukup lama bagi Sehun untuk menjawab, "Kurasa tidak bisa. Aku ada acara."

"Memangnya kau sudah boleh ikut acara?" dan ini baru satu setengah bulan setelah Sehun pulih dari komanya. Siapa yang tidak khawatir?

"Kalau tidak penting, tidak akan kuterima, Jongin."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tenang, aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula Chanyeol ikut."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

"Tidak, acaranya pasti sampai malam," jawab Sehun menyandarkan badannya ke kursi.

 _Memang hubungannya apa?_ Pikir Jongin agak kesal. Apa karena dia masih anak sekolahan?

"Tapi itu kan weekend..."

"Tidak boleh." Nada bicara Sehun agak tegas kali, ia mulai memijit pelipisnya. "Pasti akan membosankan juga bagimu."

"Kenapa tidak kau minta salah satu pegawaimu yang lain?"

"Jongin, sudah kubilang aku yang diundang– "

"Tapi mewakili perusahaanmu kan? Minta saja salah satu dari mereka untuk hadir!"

"JONGIN!"

Jongin tersentak mendengar hardikan Sehun. Pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Memangnya salah jika ia mengkhawatirkan Sehun? Sejauh ia ketahui, Sehun belum pernah melakukan kegiatan di luar rumah selain _check-up_ ke rumah sakit. Kalau terjadi sesuatu saat di acara bagaimana dan kenapa Sehun begitu ngotot ingin datang? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Jongin, tapi ia tidak berani mengutarakan itu pada Sehun.

"Ma-maaf..." gumam Jongin sebelum membereskan laptopnya dan pamit pulang pada Sehun. Jongin tidak mendengarkan lagi panggilan Sehun, ia segera berjalan menuju bagian depan rumah dan meminta salah satu penjaga untuk memanggil taksi.

Di perjalanan pulang, Jongin hanya memandang ke arah langit sore yang semakin menggelap dan kelap-kelip lampu di jalanan yang mulai menyala. Umur mereka memang tidak terpaut jauh, tapi jika mengingat ia masih sekolah, rasanya menyebalkan. Sehun selalu menganggap dirinya seperti anak kecil.

Selama beberapa hari Jongin tidak mengunjungi Sehun, ditambah lagi mereka juga tidak berkomunikasi. Sehun pasti benar-benar marah padanya.

"Hari ini kau lesu sekali," komentar Baekhyun seraya meminta Jongin untuk mengambilkan bahan yang ditunjuknya.

"Dan kau semangat sekali membuat coklat, padahal Valentine sudah lewat dan...kenapa kita jadi ikut kelas tata boga?" balas Jongin sambil melirik sekitar mereka yang dipenuhi para siswi. Mereka juga sedang sibuk membuat kue.

"Mumpung kelas kita sedang jam kosong, lagipula mereka mengizinkan kok!"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, masalahnya ia jadi tidak berniat jika melihat coklat . Mengingat Valentine terlewat begitu saja bagi dirinya dan Sehun.

"Lagipula Chen bilang, dia menyukai coklat buatanku...walau agak asin katanya," ujar Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya.

"Kau benar-benar mengirim paket kilat ke sana?" Bola mata Jongin sedikit melebar karena kaget.

"Tentu saja! Karena itu, aku ingin mencobanya lagi dengan takaran yang beda biar tidak keasinan. Kau juga ayo buat."

"Tidak mau," balas Jongin cepat.

"Hee? Kenapa?"

"Kami...bertengkar."

Selama beberapa menit Jongin menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Sehun beberapa lalu dan Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil membuat coklat.

"Kalau begitu coklat ini jawabannya!" tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah mangkuk besar berisikan adonan coklat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Sebagai tanda maaf dan bukti cinta!"

"Memangnya semua salahku?" dengus Jongin sambil memandang ke arah bahan-bahan di atas meja. "Sehun juga keras kepala...aw! Kenapa memukulku Baek?!"

"Kalian berdua yang sama-sama keras kepala!" tunjuk Baekhyun dengan spatulanya. "Kau punya alasan sendiri dan Sehun juga pasti punya alasan tersendiri untuk melarangmu ikut."

"Iya, karena aku masih anak sekolahan," cibir Jongin.

"Karena kita masih sekolahan makanya mereka khawatir, bodoh!"

"Jangan teriak bodoh di dekat telingaku," gerutu Jongin berusaha menjauhkan muka Baekhyun. "Memangnya kau– "

Jongin terdiam sesaat. Ia baru ingat Chen juga lebih tua dari Baekhyun dan mereka hanya berjarak tiga tahun, sedangkan ia dan Sehun lima tahun.

"Chen akan selalu cerewet ke mana aku akan pergi dan dengan siapa, selalu mengingatkanku untuk tidak pulang malam karena Seoul tidak aman, katanya menurut berita ia dengar." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, masih sibuk dengan adonan coklatnya. "Aku pun sebaliknya begitu. Selalu mengingatkannya, walau aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dunia perkuliahan sih. Untungnya dia selalu mendengarkanku."

Jongin masih terdiam mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Di antara mereka, hanya dirinya yang dapat bertemu langsung, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Xiumin tidak bisa. Jika membayangkan dulu betapa irinya dia dengan Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang dapat melakukan _video call_ , sekarang mungkin mereka berpikir sebaliknya terhadap Jongin.

"Baekhyun...ajari aku membuat coklat."

Senyuman di wajah Baekhyun semakin cerah, dengan antusias ia menjawab, "Dengan senang hati!"

.

.

.

Sore itu alangkah terkejutnya Sehun saat mendapati Jongin yang berada di bagian depan rumahnya, menunggu di dekat mobil.

"Jongin?" tanya Sehun berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

Jongin yang sejak tadi tertunduk sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Sehun. Ia mendongak dan mendapati pria 22 tahun itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Postur tubuh tegap berbalut tuxedo hitam dan rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang. Sehun tampak gagah malam itu, terlepas dari tongkat yang dipakainya. Padahal baru beberapa hari ia tidak melihat Sehun, rasanya sudah seperti berbulan-bulan.

"A-aku membuat ini untukmu." Jongin segera menyerahkan bungkusan kotak berwarna merah maroon diikat dengan pita berwarna putih.

Tidak ada balasan dari Sehun, bahkan Jongin rasa pegawai Sehun yang berada di sekitar mereka hanya diam memperhatikan atau mungkin mengalihkan pandangan untuk menghormati privasinya.

Tangannya masih terulur untuk memberikan coklat, sedikit ragu Jongin pun melanjutkan, "Aku sebenarnya ingin memberikan tadi siang, ternyata membuatnya lebih lama dari yang– "

Mata Jongin membulat saat Sehun menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat. Pria itu membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jongin. Dua bisikan pelan ia dengar malam itu dari Sehun.

' _I'm sorry'_ dan _'I love you'_

Layaknya mantra, kata-kata tersebut dapat membuat wajah Jongin memerah dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Happy Valentine, Sehun," gumam Jongin memeluk kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Tangan Jongin rasanya berkeringat dan ia gugup, apalagi melihat lautan manusia yang ada di hadapannya. Sebenarnya bukan lautan juga, mungkin danau? Danau yang dipenuhi emas...eh– tidak, penuh dengan orang-orang elit.

Ya, di sinilah Jongin sekarang.

Berada di pesta yang sama dengan Sehun.

Satu setengah jam lalu Jongin masih berada di rumah Sehun dengan tampilan kasualnya, jaket dan jeans, sekarang dengan pakaian mahal. Entah dari mana Sehun mendapatkan ini, pelayannya bergerak begitu cepat sesuai perintah pria itu.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh, hyung?" bisik Jongin pada Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Jongin, memperhatikan pemuda itu dari kepala hingga kaki lalu menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa mereka semua memandangku?"

"Oh..." Mengerti dengan maksud Jongin, Chanyeol mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya lalu tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu. "Kau tampak seperti pengusaha baru!"

"Aku masih anak sekolah..."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menebaknya. Kau lihat di sana," tunjuk Chanyeol ke arah seorang gadis yang tampak seumuran dengan Jongin. "Coba kau tebak berapa umurnya?"

"Tujuh belas tahun?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Umurnya 24 tahun."

"Lebih tua dari Sehun?!" liriknya tanpa sadar ke arah Sehun yang sedang mengobrol di sebrang ruangan dengan beberapa pria tua. Jongin sedikit mengecilkan volume suaranya saat menyadari di mana ia berada, sementara Chanyeol sedang menahan tawanya.

"Orang-orang bahkan mengira umur Sehun sama dengan gadis itu atau mungkin lebih tua darinya," bisik Chanyeol sedikit tertawa. "Tidak ada yang tahu umur atau pekerjaan mereka jika kita tidak bertanya."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk sambil membentuk huruf O dengan mulutnya.

"Kau datang kemari, Chanyeol-ah?"

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria tersenyum ke arah mereka, Jongin dapat melihat lesung pipi tercetak manis di sana.

"Yixing hyung," sapa Chanyeol sambil menyalami pria bernama Yixing itu.

"Aku kira kalian tidak akan datang karena Sehun sedang penyembuhan, di mana dia?" Mata Yixing melirik sekilas ke arah Jongin sebelum Chanyeol menunjuk posisi Sehun sekarang.

Sepertinya orang-orang yang ada di sini tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun. Jongin masih ingat, ketika mereka tiba tadi, betapa terkejutnya tamu yang ada di dalam ruangan saat melihat kedatangan Sehun. Tanpa sadar mengerubungi mereka dan membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin harus terpisah dari pria itu.

"Lalu...dia siapa?" tunjuk Yixing heran ke arah Jongin.

"Ah, ini..." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin lalu menunjukan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Yixing.

Pemuda China itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol, sedangkan Jongin bertanya-tanya apa maksud tanda yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Zhang Yixing," ucap Yixing mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jongin.

"K-kim Jongin," balas Jongin segera menjabat tangan Yixing.

"Semoga menikmati acara ini, jangan gugup. Kau mungkin akan menemaninya lagi nanti untuk acara lain." saran Yixing sebelum berpamitan untuk mengobrol dengan Sehun.

Untuk sesaat kata-kata Yixing cukup membuat Jongin bingung. Apa artinya dia akan ikut di acara seperti ini lagi? Belum tentu, Sehun mau mengajaknya. Ini saja dia tidak tahu alasan Sehun mengajaknya kemari.

"Ne, Chanyeol hyung. Kenapa hyung tadi mengatakan seperti itu?" tanya Jongin dengan polosnya.

Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya. "Kau mungkin bisa tanya nanti ke Sehun."

Jongin rasa sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu, apalagi melihat senyum lebarnya itu, tapi kenapa pria berambut merah ini pelit sekali memberitahunya? Menyebalkan juga.

"Sudah, ayo makan dulu," ajak Chanyeol menuju buffet terdekat.

Selama satu jam Jongin hanya berdiri di dekat buffet makanan, layaknya anak hilang, karena terkadang Chanyeol akan menghampiri Sehun jika pria itu memanggilnya dan mengetik sesuatu di tablet yang selalu Chanyeol bawa.

Sepertinya ia mengerti maksud Sehun tempo hari.

Acara seperti ini memang membosankan. Apalagi dia orang asing dan masih awam tentang bisnis.

"Pestanya membosankan ya?"

Jongin menoleh ke arah kirinya, seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan gaun hitam sedang berbicara padanya. "Aku baru pertama kali ke sini."

"Ho..." Ia menatap ke arah Jongin, tampaknya mulai tertarik dengan jawaban pemuda itu. "Jadi bagaimana kesan pertamamu?" tanyanya sambil menawarkan segelas minuman yang Jongin tebak adalah wine.

"Mungkin...sama seperti yang kau bilang tadi," jawabnya sambil menolak tawaran wanita itu dengan gerakan tangan halus. "Apa ini pesta pertamamu juga?"

"Tidak, tapi tetap saja rasanya membosankan."

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban wanita itu. "Kau harus menemukan lawan bicara yang tepat, mungkin."

"Ya, seperti saat ini."

Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Jongin saja, tapi ia sempat melihat wanita itu mengerling ke arahnya.

"Lama tidak melihat, hobimu masih tetap sama, Krystal."

"Dan kebiasaanmu untuk mengganggu juga masih sama, Sehun."

Sehun hanya tertawa pelan sementara wanita bernama Krystal menatap jengah ke arahnya. Jongin memandang dua orang itu untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin mereka teman dekat, dilihat dari cara Sehun memberikan komentar dan cara Krystal membalasnya.

Tapi baru ini Jongin melihat Sehun berinteraksi dengan wanita secara dekat.

"Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Dia sepupuku."

Jongin tersentak dari lamunannya, tidak sadar Sehun sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dan wanita bernama Krystal itu sudah pergi entah ke mana. Ia memandang ke arah Sehun sejenak, pria itu seperti bisa membaca pikiran Jongin.

"Tapi...aku belum pernah melihatnya di rumahmu."

"Tentu saja karena kularang, dia akan keasyikan karena fasilitasku lengkap."

"Kau...pelit sekali," balas Jongin sambil tertawa. Tanpa sadar mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sehun dan bersender di dekat pria itu. Tangan Sehun pun perlahan merangkul pinggang Jongin.

"Kau besok sibuk?"

"Tidak," geleng Jongin polos. "Ada apa?"

"Hanya...ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Dahi Jongin sedikit berkerut saat mendapati keringat di sekitar pelipis kekasihnya, sepertinya Sehun mulai kelelahan. Dia sudah cukup lama berdiri.

"Inilah kenapa aku melarangmu untuk ikut," gerutu Jongin sambil menuntun Sehun ke sofa, lalu meminta Chanyeol untuk mengambilkan air minum.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Jongin, mirip seperti ibu-ibu.

"Kadang aku tidak yakin mereka bisa melakukan sebaik yang kulakukan."

"Dasar perfeksionis. Percayalah dengan pegawaimu sendiri," tutur Jongin sambil memijat pundak Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kau saja bagaimana?" tanya Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin yang langsung mendapat pijatan keras dari pemuda tan tersebut.

"Maaf ya pak bos, aku hanya ANAK SEKOLAHAN," balas Jongin sambil menekankan dua kata itu.

Mereka berdua saling bersenda gurau sambil menunggu Chanyeol datang membawa segelas air mineral.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol," jawab Sehun sambil menerima gelas tersebut. Baru ia menerima gelas yang diberikan Chanyeol, benda kaca itu melesat jatuh ke karpet.

"Ma-maaf, Sehun. Akan segera kuambilkan yang baru!" sahut Chanyeol segera melesat ke belakang. Tak lama seorang pelayan datang untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin pelan.

Ekspresi Sehun masih terlihat kaku baginya, sepertinya pria itu masih _shock_. Walau suara gelas yang jatuh tidak mengagetkan seisi ruangan, tapi sedikitnya ketiga orang itu menyadari sesuatu.

Ada yang tidak beres.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Sekuel Part 3

**Halo?**

 **Story by codenameL**

 **Sehun/Kai |Boys Love/Romance| Sekuel Part 3**

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"Tanganmu mati rasa?"

"Kurasa dok."

Suasana hening begitu kentara di dalam ruangan itu, sang dokter masih membaca file yang diberikan, sementara Sehun memandangi tangannya, jemarinya bergerak perlahan. Helaan nafas lega tanpa sadar Sehun keluarkan, semalam jemarinya bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan.

"Apa kau pernah mengalami pusing, Tuah Oh?"

Atensinya kembali pada dokter yang berada di hadapannya. Biasanya ia akan terlihat begitu santai, tapi kali ini ekspresinya begitu serius.

"Beberapa kali."

"Dan kau tidak melaporkan itu padaku?" tanya dokter itu dari balik kacamatanya.

"Aku kira itu hanya pusing biasa," jawab Sehun sedikit tersenyum cengengesan, agaknya ia sedikit bersalah karena tidak memberitahu dokternya.

Dokter itu menghela nafas lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia pun menatap Sehun. "Aku pernah mengingatkanmu saat _check-up_ pertama bukan? Kemungkinanmu untuk siuman saat itu cukup kecil dan melihatmu sekarang..."

Sehun menundukan kepalanya, ekspresinya terlihat muram. Ia mengerti maksud dokternya, tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya pulih dan bisa saja ada efek samping akibat kecelakaan itu.

"Apa ini akan permanen, dok?"

"Aku harap kita dapat mencegahnya, asal kau mengikuti saranku. Kudengar dari Chanyeol kau lebih banyak bekerja minggu lalu."

Sehun melirik ke sampingnya, di mana Chanyeol berdiri sejak tadi. Hanya diam mendengarkan. Pemuda berambut merah itu tetap pada posisinya, walau ekspresinya nampak terkejut karena namanya disinggung.

"Jangan marahi asistenmu, dia hanya melaporkan apa yang kuminta, karena ada pasienku yang cukup keras kepala. Padahal sudah diminta untuk terus melaporkan kesehatannya seminggu sekali."

Sehun menyeringai. "Maaf kalau begitu, kebetulan pasien itu mendapat dokter yang cerewet."

"Demi kebaikan pasiennya," balas dokter itu sambil tertawa.

Cukup lama mereka berbincan hingga sesi tersebut harus berakhir, ketika sang dokter kedatangan pasien lain.

"Apa Jongin perlu diberitahu?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka berada di dalam mobil. Pandangannya diarahkan ke spion tengah dan mendapati Sehun menatap tajam ke arahnya. Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Anak itu pasti khawatir, hyung," gumam Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela.

Hari ini harusnya ia mengajak Jongin berjalan-jalan sesuai janji, tapi langit kota Seoul seakan melarangnya. Serpihan salju yang turun semakin tebal, sepertinya akan turun lebih lebat kali ini.

Mungkin akan ada badai salju.

.

.

 _[lightsaber] maaf, kurasa hari ini jalan-jalan kita harus ditunda_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord]_ _tidak apa-apa, badai salju di luar ganas sekali_

 _[lightsaber] masa?_

 _[lightsaber] kurasa lebih ganas kim jongin jika marah_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] *insert puppy mad emoji* YAK_

.

.

Entah hanya perasaan Jongin saja, rasanya Sehun tampak berbeda hari ini jika dilihat dari cara chatnya. Seperti sedang sedih. Apalagi mengingat semalam Sehun bertingkah sedikit aneh. Mungkin karena mereka sudah bersama-sama hampir 8 bulan, Jongin jadi dapat menebak atmosfer yang sedang dialami Sehun hanya dengan ketikan.

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] ne, sehun_

 _[lightsaber] iya, jongin?_

 _[_ _im_ _.darklord_ _] kau baik-baik saja?_

Agak lama bagi Sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini.

 _[lightsaber] aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kelelahan_

Jongin membalas pesan itu dengan cepat, menghujani Sehun dengan beberapa nasehat seperti saat Junmyeon yang menceramahinya jika sakit. Tentu saja dibalas dengan banyak candaan dari Sehun. Pria 22 tahun itu memang suka sekali menjahili Jongin, tapi setidaknya membuat pemuda tan itu tersenyum. Dalam hati, terus berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu apapun pada Sehun.

Selama beberapa minggu, frekuensi Jongin untuk mengunjungi Sehun sedikit berkurang, dikarenakan mulai memasuki musim Try Out. Walau Jongin ingin datang sesering sebelumnya, Sehun pasti memarahinya.

Tekadnya untuk lulus sekolah semakin bulat. Jongin tidak ingin dianggap anak kecil lagi oleh Sehun.

"Kau sudah memikirkan jurusan yang diambil nanti, Nini?" tanya Junmyeon seusai makan malam. Matanya masih fokus pada lembar formulir peminatan yang diberikan Jongin. Senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya, ketika melihat pilihan Jongin jatuh untuk melanjutkan ke universitas.

Keluarga mereka memang tidak mewajibkan anak-anaknya untuk lanjut kuliah setelah lulus sekolah. Pilihan ada di tangan mereka. Junmyeon mengira Jongin akan memilih untuk bekerja, mengingat bangun pagi dan pergi ke sekolah saja bagai suatu hal yang berat untuk adiknya itu.

"Umm..." Jongin bergumam pelan, dahinya sedikit berkerut antara melihat pertanyaan sulit di buku latihan atau karena pertanyaan Junmyeon. "Aku belum memikirkan sampai sana, hyung."

"Pantas kolom nama universitas di sini masih kosong," balas Junmyeon sambil bersender ke tembok kamar Jongin.

"Formulirnya baru dikasih hari ini, tentu saja kosong!"

Junmyeon hanya menggeleng mendengar jawaban adiknya itu. "Kau yakin tidak ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tertarik, Jongin-ah?"

Saat mendengar kata 'tertarik' hanya satu orang yang terlintas di benak Jongin.

Sehun.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Junmyeon heran.

"T-tidak hyung! Aku hanya kepikiran saja..."

Junmyeon menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Soal apa?"

"Apa...aku sudah cukup dewasa?"

Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya, diam sejenak sambil memandang Jongin dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Kurasa...belum sepenuhnya."

"Sudah kuduga," balas Jongin dengan tatapan datar.

Junmyeon tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kepala adiknya itu. "Dengar Jongin, mungkin sekarang belum waktunya tapi perlahan kau akan belajar. Kedewasaan seseorang tidak terpengaruh dari umurnya. Jalanmu masih panjang."

Jika dipikir lagi, perkataan kakaknya ada benarnya juga. Namun, terkadang terlintas di benak Jongin, apa lima tahun lagi dia bisa seperti Sehun. Sebagai seseorang yang mandiri. Setiap orang mungkin mempunyai jalannya sendiri, Jongin tidak bisa bayangkan hal apa yang harus Sehun lewati hingga menjadi seperti saat ini.

"Apa wajah tidurku terlihat lebih menarik bagimu?"

Belaian tangan Jongin di kepala Sehun terhenti, pemuda itu sedikit tersentak mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya sudah bangun.

"Aku kira kau masih tidur, Sehun."

Sehun menguap lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menyenderkan badannya pada kepala tempat tidur, menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Sehun.

"Baru beberapa menit lalu," jawab Jongin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Bagaimana try outmu, Jongin?"

"Menyebalkan."

"Hm?"

"Karena kau tidak ada di sana," balas Jongin dengan cengiran.

Sehun tertawa pelan sambil mengelus kepala kekasihnya itu. "Kalau aku ada di sana, kau akan dikira menyontek."

"Aku tahu pak bos, minggu-minggu menyebalkan itu masih terus berlanjut sampai bulan depan."

Sehun tertawa pelan lalu mencium kekasihnya, menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka setelah berminggu-minggu tidak bertemu.

"Ne, Sehun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik," jawab Sehun sekedarnya. Tangannya berusaha meraih tongkat untuk membantunya berdiri. Jongin dengan sigap segera memberikannya.

"Kau makan dengan benar?"

"Iya."

"Terapimu terus berjalan?"

"Tentu."

"Kau tidak begadang?"

"Hm...ya."

"Apa–"

"Jongin." Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin lalu tersenyum. "Kau mirip ibu-ibu," ledeknya sebelum berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Yak, aku bukan ibu-ibu!" balas Jongin sebal sambil melipat tangannya. "Tunggu...kalau aku ibu-ibu, berarti kau bapak-bapak, bukan– tapi kakek-kakek!"

Samar-samar Jongin dapat mendengar suara tawa Sehun dari kamar mandi. Dasar pacarnya itu. Lama tidak bertemu malah meledeknya.

Dengan langkah kasar, Jongin berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun dan menuju ruang makan. Di sana, ia melihat para pelayan sedang mempersiapkan makan malam. Pelayan yang menyadari keberadaannya tersenyum ke arah Jongin dan dibalas dengan baik oleh pemuda tersebut.

Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur yang jarang ia datangi. Alasannya, selain karena sering lupa jalan, ia juga tidak perlu berepot-repot ke dapur karena ada pelayan yang akan memenuhi permintaannya. Namun, Jongin cukup penasaran dengan tampilan dapur di rumah besar ini, dengan mengikuti jejak asal pelayan, ia bisa dengan mudah menemukannya.

Di sana Jongin melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang menjelaskan tentang menu hari ini kepada Chanyeol dan pemuda rambut merah itu mencicipinya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang Jongin," ucap Chanyeol saat menyadari keberadaan Jongin.

Pemuda tan itu mengangguk lalu menghampiri mereka berdua. "Aku baru tahu kalau makanan harus dicicipi juga. Apa ini untuk mengetes ada racun atau tidak?"

Pertanyaan polos Jongin tentu membuat seisi dapur terkesiap. Eh? Sepertinya dia salah berbicara. Jongin merutuk dalam hatinya, harusnya dia tidak mengatakan seperti itu! Sama saja menganggap pegawai di sini berniat untuk meracuni Sehun.

"Ma-maaf," gumam Jongin menundukan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak salah," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pundak Jongin. "Salah satu fungsinya memang untuk itu."

Pemuda itu menaikan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo balik. Walau ekspresi Kyungsoo terkesan datar, tapi Jongin tidak menemukan tanda marah sedikit pun.

"Juga untuk mencicipi rasanya," lanjut Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Dan masakan Kyungsoo selalu enak, tepat di lidah kami semua!" timpal Chanyeol.

Setelah itu selagi menunggu Sehun yang sedang mandi, Jongin mengikuti Chanyeol. Melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut merah itu. Sebagai asisten pribadi, Chanyeol melakukan semuanya dengan baik, bahkan Jongin rasa seperti tidak ada waktu istirahat.

"Hyung, sudah berapa lama bekerja dengan Sehun?"

"Kurasa...7 tahun, awalnya aku diminta sebagai bodyguard oleh ayahnya."

"Bodyguard?" tanya Jongin heran lalu memperhatikan Chanyeol dari kepala hingga kaki.

"Tidak kelihatan ya?" balas pemuda jangkung itu sambil tertawa.

Jongin otomatis menggeleng. "Aku agak susah membayangkan hyung dengan pakaian preman."

"Sejak kapan bodyguard harus berpakaian preman..."

Jongin tertawa mendengar komentar Chanyeol. Betul juga, sepertinya dia jadi mengingat profesi tukang pukul yang ada di drama. Setelah itu Chanyeol mulai menceritakan pengalamannya selama 7 tahun, menjadi bodyguard Sehun ternyata lumayan sulit. Sehun seringkali kabur, baik dari sekolah atau rumah, juga kabur dari waktu belajar dan latihan. Terkadang dia akan melawan Chanyeol kembali jika diajak pulang.

"Ya, seperti anak nakal yang ingin perhatian ayahnya," ujar Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

Namun, sejak lulus sekolah dan masa-masa di mana ayahnya sakit, Sehun perlahan berubah. Nampaknya mulai menyadari status yang dimiliki.

"Dan sejak saat itu dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjadi asistennya dan ayahnya dengan senang hati menyetujui."

"Apa yang membuat Sehun berubah seperti itu, hyung? Karena ayahnya sakit?"

Chanyeol memandang Jongin sejenak lalu menggedikan bahunya. "Kurasa, aku jadi teringat kata-katanya sebelum naik menjadi CEO."

"Apa itu hyung?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Chanyeol sedikit menyenderkan badannya di tembok, matanya kembali menerawang jauh.

' _Terkadang aku ingin melawan dunia, melakukan apa yang aku suka. Tapi jika harus mengorbankan apa yang sudah ayahku bangun, aku tidak bisa.'_

"Begitu katanya."

Jongin tersenyum lalu menatap ke arah Chanyeol. "Hyung, memang teman terbaiknya."

"A-aa itu...setelah lama kupikirkan, dia lebih mirip seperti adik. Akhir-akhir ini juga jadi memanggilku, hyung."

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang!" sahut Jongin menepuk punggung Chanyeol. Mereka berdua tertawa untuk beberapa saat. "Terima kasih hyung,"

"Buat?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Ceritanya! Rasanya aku menjadi sedikit lebih dekat dengan Sehun."

Karena bagi Jongin, Sehun tetap sama seperti saat mereka belum pacaran dulu. Misterius. Mendengar ceritanya dari orang yang dikenal dekat, sudah membuat Jongin senang.

"Hei, kalian berdua di sana, tidak menggosipkan aku kan?"

"Kegeeran," jawab Jongin menghampiri pacarnya itu, lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Sehun. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Satu hal yang Jongin sadari ketika makan malam. Ada yang berbeda dari Sehun. Tangan kanannya tidak banyak bergerak dibanding sebelah kiri dan kalau pun bergerak, akan meleset. Beberapa kali Jongin mendengar Sehun mendesah kesal.

"Kau ingin kuambilkan lagi ayamnya, Hun?" tanya Jongin ketika menyadari tangan kanan Sehun hendak mengambil sesuatu.

"Ah, iya," angguk Sehun pelan.

"Kau...baik-baik saja, Hun?" tanya Jongin pelan sembari memberi potongan ayam ke piring Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sehun langsung. Ia tanpa sadar mengambil gelas dengan tangan kanannya, hendak meminumnya tapi gelas itu terjatuh.

Saat itu Jongin akhirnya menyadari, mungkin Sehun belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

Sialnya, pikirannya mulai melayang lebih jauh dan makin membuat dirinya sendiri khawatir.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_


	5. Sekuel Part 4

**Halo?**

 **Story by codenameL**

 **Sehun/Kai |Boys Love/Romance| Sekuel Part 4**

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Sudah setahun sejak kejadian itu terjadi dan Chanyeol masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Sehun dan Jongin. Setelah dokter memberitahu kalau Sehun terkena stroke di bagian kanannya, Jongin mengangguk paham dan tidak menanyakan apa-apa. Namun, Chanyeol dapat melihat ekspresi heran di wajah Sehun.

Mungkin majikannya itu sedang menunggu.

Menunggu ketika Jongin memarahinya.

Namun, sampai mereka tiba di rumah pun tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Pemuda yang masih sekolah itu, hanya berpamitan dan mengatakan kalau besok ia akan kembali melihat Sehun.

Jongin menepati kata-katanya. Esoknya, ia memang mengunjungi Sehun seakan kunjungan mereka ke rumah sakit kemarin bukan sesuatu yang besar. Ia tetap bersikap biasa pada Sehun, pada Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan pegawai lain. Kim Jongin tetap menjadi Kim Jongin, yang selalu tersenyum saat menyapa, selalu terpukau dengan masakan Kyungsoo dan akan selalu di sana untuk membantu Sehun.

"Dia pasti sedang menghukumku, hyung."

Pandangan Chanyeol terarah pada Sehun. Pemuda itu sedang memandang ke arah Jongin yang masuk ke dalam mobil. Kepala Jongin sedikit menyembul keluar, dengan senyum tipis ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Menghukummu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mobil itu tidak tampak lagi dalam jarak pandang. Ia mulai mendorong kursi roda Sehun.

"Jongin bungkam lebih seram daripada Jongin yang cerewet."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Mungkin juga karena kau tidak memberitahunya."

"Apa hyung mau memberitahu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kenapa jadi dia yang kena?

"Soal...?"

"Kalau hyung memiliki penyakit...yang berat, apa hyung mau memberitahu?"

Pertanyaannya memang sedikit menohok. Kalau maksud Sehun memberitahu ke keluarganya, mungkin akan Chanyeol lakukan karena sedikitpun ia tidak mau berbohong, toh lama-lama akan ketahuan juga. Namun, jika yang Sehun maksud adalah memberitahu pada seseorang yang dicintai... sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak tahu.

"Aku...belum tahu," jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Saat itu tidak terpikirkan oleh Chanyeol alasan kuat bagi Sehun untuk tetap diam. Namun, seiring waktu, sedikitnya ia dapat menebak. Mungkin saja, Sehun tidak ingin melihat raut wajah sedih dari Jongin. Beberapa kali Chanyeol melihat ekspresi itu saat Sehun tertidur, ketika dirinya ingin memberikan laporan pekerjaan. Hanya ada Jongin di sana, memandang Sehun dengan wajah sendu.

Berapa umur anak ini? Rasanya baru kemarin ia lulus sekolah, bukan?

Ada seseorang yang mau bertahan bagi Sehun saja sudah membuat Chanyeol takjub. Tidak, bukan berarti ia tidak mau bertahan untuk Sehun. Semua pegawai di rumah Oh juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama dan mengharapkan kesembuhan untuk satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan tersebut. Namun, mereka adalah pegawai yang sudah lama mengabdi, bahkan sebelum Sehun lahir. Tentu tidak heran jika mereka menyayangi Sehun.

Tapi Jongin.

Jongin adalah orang yang baru setahun belakangan ini mereka lihat. Kegigihannya berada di dekat Sehun seakan meluluhkan hati semua pegawai. Jadi, kalau dibilang Jongin adalah orang favorit bagi mereka, setelah Sehun tentunya.

Namun, dalam sebuah hubungan tidak semuanya akan berjalan mulus.

Beberapa kali Chanyeol mendapati dua sejoli itu bertengkar. Terkadang karena hal kecil, tapi adakalanya berlangsung hingga beberapa hari bahkan pernah seminggu. Di saat seperti itu, Sehun tampak tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Seakan ada sesuatu yang hilang dan bahkan lebih uring-uringan.

"Kali ini kalian bertengkar karena apa?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memberikan dokumen pada Sehun.

"Hal kecil," jawab Sehun. Matanya masih meneliti isi dokumen tersebut sebelum memberi cap sebagai tanda persetujuan. Walau hanya sebagian tubuhnya yang lumpuh, Sehun ingin mengoptimalkan sebagian tubuhnya yang tersisa. Alih-alih tanda tangan, ia mengganti dengan cap.

Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, mengambil dokumen yang sudah dicap Sehun dan mengganti dengan dokumen baru. "Seperti...?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mau mencoba masakannya..."

Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya, sementara Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tahu reaksimu akan seperti itu, hyung."

"Memangnya masakan Jongin tidak enak?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berdehem

"Bukan tidak enak..." gumam Sehun kembali fokus pada dokumen di meja kerja. "Kemampuan memasaknya memang membaik, tapi...tiap minggu dia membawa makanan yang sama."

Chanyeol menggeleng pasrah. "Kau tinggal bilang saja Sehun, Jongin juga tidak akan marah."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun polos, seakan dia baru mengetahui sesuatu yang hebat. Mungkin pemuda itu tidak terpikirkan sampai sana. "Dia tidak...akan kecewa, hyung? Maksudku...dia bisa mencoba masakan yang lain, tidak harus yang itu-itu saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum sambil membereskan dokumen yang sudah diperiksa Sehun. "Kalian sudah cukup lama kenal, kau pasti mengerti."

Ya, sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya. Jongin tidak akan marah jika ia mengatakan langsung, sama seperti sakitnya. Jongin tidak akan marah, tapi ia akan khawatir dan Sehun tidak mau melihat wajah sedih itu.

Dibandingkan memiliki penyakit, hal yang lebih menyedihkan adalah membuat sedih orang yang disayangi. Tentu, Sehun juga mengharapkan ia akan sembuh. Ia menuruti kata dokternya, tetap mengikuti terapi. Namun, ada saat di mana ia berada di titik tertentu.

Saat di mana ia merasa putus asa dan berpikir apa besok masih bernafas?

Bukan kematian yang Sehun takutkan, tapi meninggalkan Jongin.

Hal itu yang selalu menjadi perdebatan mereka.

.

.

Gemuruh dan kilat di malam itu membangunkan Sehun. Matanya terbuka lebar, nafasnya tersengal. Rasanya ia baru melewati mimpi yang paling buruk.

"Sehun...?"

Sehun menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Jongin yang berada dalam pelukannya, wajah mengantuknya saat menggemaskan di mata pemuda itu. Ia langsung memeluk Jongin erat.

"Sehun?"

Sehun tidak menjawab apa-apa, masih memilih untuk memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Jongin balas memeluk, tangannya mengelus lengan kanan Sehun, berharap ada reaksi kecil dari sisi bagian yang tak bergerak itu. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Sehun mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu hanya mimpi, Hun," ucap Jongin menenangkan.

"Bagaimana kalau benar-benar terjadi?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar meninggalkanku? Aku...aku tidak sempurna."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Sehun beberapa saat. Memandangi garis wajah yang terbentuk proposional itu, alis tebal dengan pandangan mata yang tajam, tapi akan melembut jika memandang ke arah dirinya.

"Tidak akan, aku bahkan baru melihatmu setelah mengenalmu. Kau ingat?"

Dan semua memori itu kembali pada Sehun seperti rentetan peluru. Semua chatting yang mereka lakukan, pertemuan mereka melalui dunia virtual.

* * *

 _[lightsaber] menurutku, walaupun tidak pernah bertemu, kita membaca kepribadian orang tersebut melalui pemikiran dan juga kata-katanya._

 _[lightsaber] secara tidak langsung kita jatuh cinta dengan jiwa mereka_

* * *

"Secara tidak langsung kita jatuh cinta dengan jiwa mereka, kau ingat?"

Jongin tersenyum begitu pula dengan Sehun, ia kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Dan jangan bahas itu lagi, kau sudah tahu jawabanku pasti akan sama, Sehun."

Setelah itu, Sehun tidak pernah membahasnya lagi. Ia mencoba menjalani hidupnya, berpikir optimis bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan merasa bersyukur masih bisa melihat kelulusan Jongin.

Sehun masih ingat pertama kali bertemu dengan Jongin, anak itu bahkan masih berada di bangku sekolah dan sekarang Jongin sudah menjadi sarjana. Ia cukup kaget saat mendengar Jongin mengambil kedokteran. Kekasihnya yang doyan menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan bermain game, sekarang sudah menjadi dokter.

"Sebagai hadiah kelulusan kau ingin berkencan ke mana?"

"Mmm...London"

Sehun tersenyum, jemari kirinya masih bermain dengan rambut Jongin, sementara mata kekasihnya itu hampir menutup. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk melalui jendela kamar membuat Jongin mengantuk.

"Kalau begitu, minggu depan kita ke sana."

Jongin menggumam pelan, tak lama dengkuran kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. Pemuda _tan_ itu sudah masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"EH?! KE LONDON SEKARANG?"

Jongin yang baru tiba di kediaman Sehun kaget saat melihat pacarnya dan para pegawai tengah bersiap-siap.

"Minggu lalu sudah kubilang," jawab Sehun usai meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Kapan?" tanya Jongin panik. Ia lalu terdiam, memorinya kembali mengingat dengan cepat. Minggu lalu seusai acara kelulusan yang melelahkan, Jongin pamit untuk menginap di tempat Sehun. Terakhir yang Jongin ingat adalah ia tertidur di sebelah Sehun.

"AAAAAAH!" Akhirnya Jongin ingat. Memori samar sebelum ia tertidur. Sehun memang menanyakan sesuatu dan hanya kata London yang ia sebutkan. Kenapa ia menyebut London?!

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Sehun sedikit menyeringai. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan pemuda jangkung itu segera memberi tanda kepada dua orang pelayan.

"Barang-barangmu sudah kami siapkan dan kami sudah izin pada orang tuamu," ujar Chanyeol, sementara pelayan yang disuruhnya sedang membawakan koper milik Jongin.

Jongin tercengang melihat koper yang baru dibawa. Itu memang kopernya. Kapan mereka menyiapkan ini semua?

.

.

"Kau menyebalkan," gumam Jongin masih melipat tangannya di depan dada sejak penerbangan dimulai.

Sehun tersenyum tipis memandangi Jongin. "Bukannya kau suka kejutan?"

"Iya, tapi...aku kan juga ingin mengemasi barangku sendiri," jawab Jongin merajuk.

Rasanya Sehun ingin mengelus kepala kekasihnya itu, tapi karena duduk mereka berhadapan hal tersebut ia urungkan. "Maaf kalau tiba-tiba."

Jongin melirik sebentar ke arah Sehun sebelum menjawab, "Tidak...tidak apa-apa."

"Kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu." Sehun tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

Jongin kembali melirik pacarnya itu, ia menghela nafas. Memang tidak bisa berlama-lama marah pada Sehun. Ia berpindah tempat ke sebelah Sehun dan memeluk lengan pacarnya itu. Sementara Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin.

Setibanya di London, ada beberapa tempat wisata yang mereka kunjungi. Mulai dari tempat terkenal seperti Menara London, Natural History Museum, Buckingham Palace hingga Baker Street, tempat yang sering dijadikan syuting TV series Sherlock.

"Hun, hun, itu rumah Sherlock!" sahut Jongin antusias dari dalam mobil.

"Sherlocknya ada di dalam?" tanya Sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak, namanya juga drama," balas Jongin menatap datar ke arah Sehun.

Selama tiga hari mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mengunjungi tempat wisata. Tentu tidak lepas dengan pengawasan terhadap Sehun. Kadang-kadang pemuda itu lupa untuk meminum obatnya. Pekerjaan Sehun sudah tidak seberat tahun lalu. Ia sekarang memilih sebagai penasihat sementara perusahaan dijalankan oleh sepupunya, Krystal.

Awalnya Chanyeol yang ditunjuk, tapi pemuda itu menolak. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu kerjanya bersama Sehun.

Keadaan Sehun sempat mengalami kemajuan di tahun pertama, tapi kembali memburuk di tahun ketiga hingga sekarang, hanya tangan kirinya yang bebas digerakan. Jongin sempat mengunjungi dokter pribadi Sehun dan memang seperti dugaannya, keadaan Sehun menjadi permanen.

Hanya keinginan hidupnya yang bisa membuat Sehun bertahan.

Jongin berharap Sehun tidak kembali lagi pada titik itu. Titik putus asanya.

"Kau besok mau menemaniku ke sungai Thames?" tanya Sehun sebelum mereka tidur.

"Besok pagi?"

"Sore sepertinya lebih enak," jawab Sehun setelah beberapa saat.

Jongin memandang Sehun sejenak, memperhatikan eskpresi pacarnya itu dengan seksama. "Oke," jawab Jongin sebelum menutup matanya. Tidak ada yang aneh dalam ekspresi Sehun, Jongin berusaha membuang pikiran buruknya jauh-jauh.

Esoknya berlangsung seperti biasa, tidak ada hal aneh. Mungkin Jongin yang terlalu berpikir berlebihan. Ia tetap memastikan agar Sehun meminum obatnya tepat waktu.

Ketika sore datang, mereka diantarkan ke pinggiran sungai Thames. Sehun biasanya mengajak serta Chanyeol dan beberapa pelayan lain untuk ikut dengannya, tapi kali ini dia hanya ingin mereka berdua saja.

Udara London di sore itu lumayan dingin, mungkin karena sedang musim gugur. Daun-daun jatuh berguguran menghiasi jalanan yang mereka lewati.

"Tumben kau ingin jalan berdua denganku?" tanya Jongin sambil mendorong kursi roda Sehun.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau kita berduaan?" balas Sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja aku mau!"

Sehun masih tertawa, pandangannya beralih pada sungai Thames yang berada di sebelah mereka. London Eye yang berada di seberang sana, terlihat indah menurut Sehun.

Mereka tidak banyak berbicara saat itu, hanya menikmati pemandangan di sore itu, melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, beberapa bersama anaknya. Jongin duduk di kursi kayu sebelah Sehun, tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Sehun. Entah karena apa, Jongin hanya ingin saja.

"Jongin."

"Hmm?" tanya Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Kau pernah berpikir untuk memiliki anak?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin sambil menyeringai tipis.

Sebenarnya Jongin mengira akan ditanyai hal-hal yang tidak ingin ditanyakan, tapi yang ini melewati ekspetasinya. Mulut Jongin sedikit terbuka karena kaget, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kau kaget ya?" Sehun ikut tertawa.

"Jangan bilang kau mempunyai anak dari mantan atau gadis yang tidak dikenal?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya kau kira selama 7 tahun ini aku mengencani siapa?"

"Mungkin saja...7 tahun sebelum mengenalku." Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Tampangmu kan terlihat nakal."

"Aku memang sempat berkencan, tapi tidak senakal itu," balas Sehun mencubit pipi Jongin pelan.

Jongin melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi, kau mengajakku kemari untuk menanyakan adopsi anak?"

Sehun tersenyum ke arah Jongin. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan melihat wajah ngambek kekasihnya itu. "Kau mau merogoh saku mantelku?"

Dahi Jongin sedikit berkerut, tapi ia tetap melakukan yang Sehun minta. Jongin merogoh saku mantel Sehun. Di sana ia menemukan sebuah kotak kecil dilapisi kain beludru berwarna merah. Jantungnya seketika berdegup kencang, pikirannya mulai melayang. Ia bisa menebak kotak apa itu, tapi benarkah ini kotak yang dipikirkannya?

"Bukalah," ucap Sehun pelan.

Jongin membuka kotak tersebut dan terkejut. Tebakannya benar! Ada sebuah cincin di dalamnya, terletak apik. Sekilas Jongin dapat melihat namanya di dalam ukiran cincin tersebut. Ia memandang ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sehun...ini...?"

Sehun tersenyum, ia meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya. "Kim Jongin, will you marry me?"

Air mata perlahan mengumpul di pelupuknya, emosi yang tak tertahankan. Ia menatap Sehun. Kekasihnya itu sedang menatapnya sekarang, tapi Jongin dapat menangkap rasa cemas di dalam matanya. Ia mengerti, ada bagian dalam diri Sehun yang tidak percaya diri. Bagian di mana ia merasa tidak layak mendapatkan Jongin, tapi tetap mencoba.

Sehun gugup dan Jongin tahu itu. Ia menyentuh pipi Sehun dan mengelusnya. "Bodoh, kau kira aku akan menolak?"

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Sehun tersenyum, ia menghela nafas lega. Perlahan Sehun menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Ia merasa beruntung mendapatkan Jongin.

Seseorang yang mau menerima bahkan ketika dirinya tidak sempurna.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n:** Dan aku baru ngeh fanfic ini ditulis pertama kali 245 Juni 2016 dan sekarang 24 Juni 2018, hampir genap 2 tahun dan beres :')


End file.
